Unlike Father, Just Like Father
by ihavealife
Summary: Sesshomaru finds himself in a similar situation as his father once was in. This time though, Sesshomaru is determined to start his life with Rin on a more positive note. rated M for violence, swearing, lemons.
1. The Night of the Beautiful Moon

(A/N) hey, ihavealife here! This is a story, NOT A SEQUEL TO MY LAST STORY "HERE WE GO AGAIN". However, I will be working on that… I should hope. Anyways, enjoy this story! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… just Sesshomaru and Rin. Just kidding, I don't own anything :(

Also, for those of you who have not read my last Rin/Sesshomaru story, here's what the titles in the dashes mean. **–title-** this is a song that corresponds to its following scene. To listen to it, simply go to youtube, search "Inuyasha ost _" and the name of the title.

Bothersome? You may think so. But TRUST ME, it makes everything SO much better. And really, this is a fanfiction, and we fans want to imagine the story as best as possible right? So please, do so!

* * *

**-Demon, Sesshomaru-**

"Lord Sesshomaru! LORD SESSHOMARU!" The green and grotesque imp, holding onto his two headed staff with two wrinkly hands ran through the field of the bloody remains of dead demons. He looked around and shuddered. His lord had definitely been here. This was urgent, and if he didn't find Sesshomaru soon, Rin could lose her life. "LORD SESSHOMARU! WHERE ARE Y—"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru hissed from behind the little imp. Jaken turned around to see his lord standing there, his claws bloodied and looking very irritated. The moon full moon cast behind him, illuminating the soft silk river which was his hair and his eyes radiated a tired gold. Surely even the great lord Sesshomaru was exhausted. "Is she alright?"

Jaken fell to his knees and bowed his head, dropping the wooden staff with a _plunk_. "My…My Lord… that's what I came here for… The baby is due and she is in great pain…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he turned his head in the direction of his castle. Why could he smell smoke?

Jaken continued on. "My Lord, General Arashi offered his services to protect Rin as we speak!"

Sesshomaru growled… that bastard Arashi. Sesshomaru despised him for Arashi's scent was that of pure desire when he was around Rin. He always knew that Arashi had yearned for Rin's presence and Sesshomaru hated it. He only kept Arashi alive because he was his best general, and one of the strongest demons obtainable.

Arashi was a dog demon as well but his features were strikingly different from the others'. He had jet black hair, as opposed to silver. It was so black; it was often mistaken for blue in certain lighting. Arashi wore his hair in a low ponytail, with side bangs that swept down to his nose. His eyes were golden, but that's as far is it went for similarities. Three thin lines of blue marked his cheeks. A pointy nose and handsome features were placed upon his face and a voice that was sharp.

Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken by the collar and let a deep growl rumble in his throat. "You let General Arashi take care of Rin?" his fangs appeared through his mouth causing Jaken to tremble.

Without a moment too soon, Sesshomaru had thrown Jaken onto the ground and ran off with immense speed towards his castle. Jaken rubbed his neck and fixed his clothes.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't seem so pleased about this… I wonder what has vexed him so…"

* * *

**-Trap-**

Rin's voice was weak as she lay there in great pain. She and Sesshomaru had been waiting for this child for nine long months and she wasn't about to give up hope. Rin was still human. Now twenty years of age, she was finally ready to bear Sesshomaru a child, only then would she become immortal.

Their marriage had taken place a year ago and it was so clear. Inuyasha and Kagome had been there with their own two kids. A beautiful son named Kiyoto who was three at the time, now four and Kagome was expecting another baby, a girl. At the sight of Kagome's happiness with her new family, Rin had longed for a family of her own. Sesshomaru did too, and she could tell.

Now the baby was coming at the worst time imaginable. Hoards of demons suddenly started to attack Sesshomaru's castle and despite wanting to be with her during labor, he had to do what he had to do – and that was protect her.

The moon sure was beautiful…

"General Arashi, thank you for companying me at this time. I know how awkward this must be for you."

"Do not thank me, my Lady. There is no place I would rather be right now."

Rin nodded at his silhouette. Naturally, they were separated by the thin paper material which made the door. She sighed at the thought of Sesshomaru, and then winced in pain.

_Do not worry, my Lady. Soon, you're pain will all be over. If you cannot be with me, then I will kill you, and then kill myself. Only then will we be free to love each other without that nuisance of a demon, Sesshomaru._

"General Arashi, is that smoke I smell?"

Arashi smirked. Of course it was smoke; the building was slowly setting ablaze. He cleared his throat. "No, Lady Rin, it is just the incest burning outside of your door."

And then it happened, Rin screamed in pain as she was finally ready to push.

* * *

**-Dilemma-**

Sesshomaru could smell it, smoke, ashes, and blood. Rin's blood was also mixed in. Either she had been attacked, or she had already started to give birth. He scowled at himself for not being able to run faster. Those damn demons! Who on earth commissioned them to enter his territory in the first place?

He took one final leap over his castle walls, casting a shadow on the beautiful golden moon.

Sure enough, his army had been slaughtered and his castle in ruins. He shifted his view to the building in which Rin had been lying in for the past few hours.

Wait a second. This seemed all too familiar. Burning castle, wife giving birth on a beautiful, disastrous night, and one damned lustrous demon who was plotting against his death for the sake of love. _Father._

Quickly, he jumped through the doors of the hut to see Rin there, hunching over her newborn baby with her eyes closed tightly shut, and sure enough, Arashi was standing over them, a sword that had already stabbed Rin in the back. The baby wailed, and Sesshomaru drew his sword.


	2. Mitsuki

"Rin, stay down." Sesshomaru calmly demanded. All the while, he never took his glaring eyes off of the dark dog demon, Arashi. Sesshomaru was infuriated; yes because this bastard had hurt his love, but also because this same bastard was preventing him from holding his new child in his arms.

"There is a way to save your child," Arashi smoothly said. "Hand over Rin. Let her love me, and I will love her in return. Only then will I let you and your baby live."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Who did this fool take him for? A mere General was threatening his Lord's life, and not just his Lord, but the Lord's family? Sesshomaru promised himself that Arashi would never see the light of day again.

"Impudent fool," Sesshomaru muttered, and in one quick movement of his arm, he had sliced Arashi's arm, causing him to fall back with such great force.

**-To the End of Sorrow-**

In that moment of silence, Sesshomaru whistled for his faithful two headed dragon, AhUn. It flew into the building and roared. Rin, barely able to move, yet slowly feeling stronger from the immortality the birth had promised her, weakly looked up at her husband. She handed the baby over to him as he took it as if it were the most fragile existence on the Earth. "It's a girl, Sesshomaru," Rin quietly said as Sesshomaru looked into the eyes of his new daughter.

She was such a sight to behold. Her hair appeared to be silver on the outside, black on the inside, and just like Inuyasha, she had two small puppy ears that twitched with every cry. Her hears were white and speckled with black and when she opened her eyes for the first time to see her father, she almost smiled. She had her mother's eyes, with Sesshomaru's demonic eye color. No markings were present on her smooth slate like face and two baby fangs appeared from inside her gummy mouth. But the one thing that caught Sesshomaru's attention and heart, were the crescent shapes of her eyes when she blinked. They were just as beautiful as the moon outside that night…

Arashi was slowly starting to rise from the burning rubble in the corner he had fallen in.

Sesshomaru handed his wife the child and lifted her onto AhUn. "She's beautiful…" he cooed in a dreamy state, despite the chaos surrounding them. "Her name will be Mitsuki. Rin, listen to me, AhUn will take you and Mitsuki somewhere safe." (a/n: Mitsuki means 'Beautiful Moon' in Japanese)

"No, Sesshomaru, wait. What about you?" Tears started to form at the corner of her tired eyes. A burning pillar fell from the roof.

"Do not waste your time worrying about me. I'll kill this bastard and return to you shortly." And with that, AhUn took off, leaving Sesshomaru to bask in the glory of being a proud father.

**-Dilemma-**

"Arashi, stand up." He demanded as the dark demon wiped his mouth and stood, ignoring the wound that Sesshomaru had inflicted.

"I see you let her and the child escape," he laughed. "No matter, once I cut your head off, I'll be with Rin shortly, as the new father of… Mitsuki did you say?" he laughed even more, and coldly this time.

Sesshomaru looked around him. The building was going to fall apart and he could start to feel the pain from his burns. "Unlike father…" he growled, "I will not let some fool destroy me, or the woman I love."

With great speed, Sesshomaru tackled Arashi, causing the building to collapse.

* * *

**-Fate and Love-**

Rin squirmed, trying to avoid the light that was penetrating through her thin eyelids. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see that the sun was shining too brightly overhead.

"What on earth… where am I now?" She looked around and stared into space, scared, because she realized that Mitsuki was not there.

Quickly, she shuffled through her blankets to try and find her daughter. Wait… blankets? Blankets, a pillow and a cold wash cloth on her forehead? Now she was dreadfully confused. Had Sesshomaru taken them back already? No… it couldn't be, she wasn't at his castle anymore. "That's right!" she gasped. Running out of the hut, she protected her eyes from the blinding sun and called for the dragon, AhUn.

She heard the dragon's heavy breathing beside her and turned around, startled. There he was, scaly glory and all, but with a rider?

The rider's face was blurred by the brightness of the day as she squinted to see who it was.

"Auntie? It's me…" the boy said nervously.

Auntie? What on earth was he talking about? She walked over to where the sun didn't threaten to burn her corneas off and opened her mouth in amazement.

"Kiyoto?"

The boy nodded and scratched his cheek, embarrassed. He jumped down from the dragon and patted its two heads. Facing his aunt, he blushed again and bowed. "Auntie Rin? You must be startled… your daughter is with father and mother. They asked me to come see if you were awake yet. I hope that's not a problem…"

Rin couldn't help but to burst out into tears. The innocence of this young man made her suddenly remember all the events that had just happened to her not too long ago. Hugging him, she sobbed until she could breathe again and slowly came off of his now-wet blue kimono.

"I'm sorry dear," she sniffed. "Let's go, shall we?" And together, they flew off.

He had grown so much since the last time she saw him! But then she remembered that some half demons age differently than others. Kiyoto, in this case, seemed to grow by dog/human years. Last year, he had been 3, an equivalent to 9 dog years, and now he was 4, equivalent to 12 dog years. He was handsome, considering he had Kagome's cute face. His eyes were golden though, like Inuyasha's, and his hair was jet black and shaggy. Rin also noticed his fangs had started to grow and his claws, sharpened.


	3. Nothing Like You

**-Sit Down!-**

"She's so weird looking…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. The thing had curious speckled ears and mixed up hair and Sesshomaru's face. He poked the baby's warm, soft, ears, causing them to twitch.

"Inuyasha! Cut it out! You'll wake her up!" Kagome hissed. She looked at the baby girl in her arms and raised an eyebrow. She really was a strange sight. The fact that she was holding Sesshomaru's baby even weirded her out.

"Why is it all mixed up like that? Like it can't choose whether it wants to black or white," Inuyasha stated, scratching his own head.

"I think she's beautiful…" Kagome whispered. The baby opened her piercingly golden eyes and stared right at Kagome and Inuyasha. Both felt shivers run down their spines. She definitely inherited her father's cold stare, that's for sure.

Mitsuki started to sniff, and then cry. Inuyasha covered his ears with his long sleeved arms and turned away. What kind of baby cried so loudly anyways?

Kagome stuck the end of the bottle in her mouth and sighed. "Inuyasha, honey, she's really something…" Kagome observed her over and over again and laughed. All the resemblances were there, it _had _to be Sesshomaru and Rin's.

"Well, let me ask you this, Kagome. Would Sesshomaru take care of _our_ kids while we were away?"

Kagome pondered for awhile and then bit her lip. She would never even trust Sesshomaru with their kids in the first place.

**-Sit Down! (the second part 1:00)-**

At the sound of the baby's cries, Kagome's own daughter burst her eyes open. She was a couple of months older than Mitsuki and an extremely stubborn child.

"Inuyasha, do something about Sura, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Inuyasha scooped up the little girl and cradled her in his arms. Sura had bright white hair, in contrast to her brother's jet black hair. Her ears were abnormally big, as was her voice. Sura wore a bright pink kimono that wrapped her little body so snuggly. Strangely though, she had Kagome's dark brown eyes but the rest were completely Inuyasha's features.

"There, there, daddy's got you…" Inuyasha chanted, but Sura continued to wail. Then Mitsuki. The hut was soon filled with the ear drum shattering noise of two hollering babies. "TELL SESSHOMARU'S DAUGHTER TO BE QUIET!"

"INUYASHA, SHE'S NOT 'SESSHOMARU'S DAUGHTER'…WELL SHE IS… BUT DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

"WHY NOT? IT'S TRUE AINT' IT?"

"IT'S DEMEANING!"

"THE ONLY THING THAT'S DEMEANING IS THE FACT THAT IT CAME FROM SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome, enraged, stood up and turned from her stubborn husband. "Inuyasha… SIT!"

…Silence.

"HAH! You forgot! Those beads came off a long time ago!" Inuyasha yelled in relief. He too always forgot the fact that they were not there. The two were so accustomed to solving their arguments with Kagome's dangerous sit commands that it became a habit.

The babies stopped crying for a brief moment to examine what was going on, and then giggled.

Just then, Rin and Kiyoto walked in.

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

Jaken moved the last pillar from Lord Sesshomaru's body. With all the amount of strength that his tiny muscles allowed, he pulled his lord out and brought him to a clearing in the nearby woods.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Please wake up!" he squeaked. "This is my entire fault! If Rin finds out I'm the one to blame…" he imagined a scene in his head where Rin chased after him with a blade and shuddered. Just then, he heard a coughing noise. Sesshomaru was gaining consciousness!

"MY LORD!" Jaken pushed the great white demon into a sitting position and waited patiently for a sign of gratitude from his master. Instead, as Sesshomaru realized the actions that had just occurred, he clobbered Jaken, a new bump forming on his head.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked around. His castle was in ruins and his men and slaves, all slaughtered by the ruthless Arashi. Remembering that fool, he turned Arashi's body over with his foot to see that Arashi's face had been virtually burnt off. Sesshomaru growled.

"L..Lord…Sessh…Sesshomaru?" Jaken stuttered, looking up at his angered master's face.

"Jaken, where did AhUn take Rin and Mituski?"

"Mitsuki? Who is Mitsuki, my Lord? Wait, is she your new daughter? How splendid! A beautiful name for a surely beautiful girl, coming from you of course, she must be radiant! And my what a—"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said with such an icy tone that his very breath froze time.

Jaken cleared his throat and wiped his nervous sweat away. "I'm not sure of their exact whereabouts my Lord… but I saw Jaken head South just before the building collapsed."

_South… South? What could possibly be South that would be safe from all danger? Oh right… Inuyasha…_

As much as Sesshomaru hated to admit it, he was glad that Rin was in the hands of his half brother and wife. At least there she could receive proper care for the time being. The thought of his beautiful Rin and new daughter living amongst his immature brother disgusted him, but he didn't have to wait long. Sesshomaru planned on heading South to retrieve them at that very instant.

Without a word, Sesshomaru took to the skies, Jaken holding on to Sesshomaru's fluffy pelt with his dear life. Soon, Sesshomaru thought, soon he could embrace his Rin again and feel the softness of her hair against his neck and finally get a good look at the baby.

_See, Father, I am nothing like you._


	4. I Will Never Leave

**-Fierce Battle-**

"OH NO YOU DON'T," a menacing voice cried from underground.

Sesshomaru's senses sharpened as he grabbed Jaken and jumped away from the giant red claw that appeared from beneath the earth.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What is that thing!" Jaken squawked.

Without saying a word, Sesshomaru drew his sword and cut the claw in half, watching it as it fell with a loud collision against the ground.

_What now? _

"Show yourself, demon," Sesshomaru calmly demanded from the air. Sure enough, what appeared to be a large scorpion dug itself out from the deep dirt. Sesshomaru sighed as Jaken whimpered with fear for his life.

"Unfortunately for you demon, I am not in the most favorable mood today," Sesshomaru growled. Putting away his sword, he cracked his hand in frustration. Kill it and get it over with – that was the fastest way.

Without a moment too soon, Sesshomaru had sliced the demon's head off. An oozing purple liquid formed at the neck of its now decapitated body. After a few twitches, the weak scorpion disintegrated into thin air.

"What a waste of my time," he murmured, narrowing his eyes.

"Why was that pitiful demon attacking you, my Lord?"

_Does it matter? I need to get back to Rin… the longer she stays there, the higher the risk of danger approaching her and Mitsuki. _

He closed his eyes and sniffed the air.

_The scent of demons, human blood and trouble… and it's heading towards the South._

"Jaken, hold on. We have no more time to waste."

* * *

**-Dilemma-**

Inuyasha stood motionless outside, sniffing the air. Something was approaching…something big.

"Kagome! Take the kids and stay inside!" _I don't like the scent of this…_

"Father, I want to help."

Inuyasha looked down and raised his eyebrow at his son, who stood there, holding his sword firmly. Kiyoto's knuckles had turned white from grasping the handle so tightly.

"Son, stay out of trouble," Inuyasha growled.

Kiyoto shot his head up and his father and exploded, "No! Every time I want to fight, you pull me out… like… like I'm still a child or something!" Kiyoto said this with the most disgusted face Inuyasha had ever seen.

From inside, Kagome watched painfully as her son yelled at Inuyasha, begging him to allow him to fight. A tear rolled down her cheek as she carefully closed the door of the house and turned to Rin.

"Rin, please take watch over Sura for me, I need to get Kiyoto back here!" Kagome ran out, handing her daughter over to Rin. She watched as her sister in law ran out of the hut and grabbed onto her son. Kiyoto argued, fought, but in the end, his mother won as he shamefully came back into the house, crying.

_Poor Kiyoto… he just wants to prove himself… _Rin thought.

But there was no time for tears, the giant demon, a giant bird with feathers made from the skins of corpses, flew into Inuyasha's front yard, eyeing the hut and calling forth a flock of a thousand ravens.

* * *

**-Hell Bug, Saimyosho-**

Sesshomaru was getting closer. He could feel it, no he could _smell_ it.

_This scent, it is that of dead bodies and the stench of birds…_

He swore to himself that if he found Rin in any condition other than perfect, he would personally slaughter his mangy half brother and serve his head on a platter for scavengers.

The stench was becoming unbearable and soon, Sesshomaru could pick up on traces of his wife and daughter.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look up there!" The green imp pointed to a large, dark cloud in the sky, just in front of where Inuyasha's house was supposed to be. No, it wasn't a cloud, they were birds, and they were clawing their way into the wooden frame of the house.

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing red. He could smell the fear radiating from Rin and he would not stand for it any longer than he already had. Despite what Sesshomaru could never admit, every second away from Rin was a long, painful moment in which he felt his heart had been stretched across his whole chest. He _hated_ feeling like that.

"Out of my way, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru demanded as he jumped into the air and killed a path of birds with his light whip glowing from the tips of his fingers. The ravens fell dead on the floor, smoking with the poison from Sesshomaru's claws.

"Stupid birds, what a waste of my WIND SCAR!" The Wind Scar snaked its way through the black cloud and directly hit the large demon bird in the chest.

Rin held onto Mitsuki with all her strength, hovering over the little infant's body with her own. Kagome did the same a little distance away from her. The raven's feet and beaks had penetrated holes in the house as the clever creatures hacked away at them, forcing a bigger entrance for attack.

Kagome didn't even have the necessary arrows to defend herself. The two mothers looked at each other with the utmost worry and concern, fearing the inevitable, but when a bright blue light appeared through the tiny holes, both Rin and Kagome fainted.

* * *

**-Longing-**

Someone's hand was on her face, caressing her cheek. It felt so familiar, so good… With the realization that she was alive, Rin opened her eyes to see the pale face and white hair she loved so dearly. Her hand went to grab his and squeezed it. She still held the little baby girl in her arms and for once, Mitsuki remained silent, staring into the face of her unfamiliar father.

"Rin… are you well?" He always had a tendency to sooth all her worries with that one simple question…it was that smothering voice she thought she lost in the fire back at the castle… "Why do you shed tears?" with the inside of his thumb, he wiped them away with such tenderness that she couldn't help but to cry more.

Sitting up, she held out Mitsuki in front of her, motioning for Sesshomaru to take the child in his own arms. As the exchange was made, her heart and hands trembling and all, she watched as Sesshomaru's face softened from that of concern to that of the unconditional love of a father.

Inuyasha stood with his hands in his sleeves, watching them from the corner of his eye. He too was surprised at his brother's sudden warm composure. _I guess marrying a human does that to people like him… it makes them somewhat human themselves._ Inuyasha shook the thought from his head as Kagome's hand touched his arm gently. He had to admit, seeing Rin and Sesshomaru together again was a real weight off his shoulders.

For a moment, time stopped around Rin and Sesshomaru. The smiling face of their baby daughter became forever etched into Sesshomaru's head, just as Rin's childhood smile had done to him so long ago. He took his eyes away from the golden ones of his child and faced his wife. He never noticed how exhausted she looked until now. Sesshomaru felt himself wanting to embrace her, tell her he loved her, and thank her for being so strong… but alas, he restrained himself.

"Hey you two, why don't I look after Mitsuki for a bit while you catch up?" It was Kagome's voice that had approached from behind Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled as she reached her hands out, taking the sleepy infant in her arms.

* * *

**-Beautiful Memories-**

"Are you injured?" she inquired but of course, he shook his head at her. He would never admit he was hurt, not even on his own deathbed.

The gentle wind blew through their hair and kimonos, wafting in the refreshing scent of orchids and honey from the pollinating bees. Sesshomaru's one arm rested gently on the curve of her hip while the other played with her soft hair. Rin wrapped her own arms around his strong and sturdy body, burying her face in his neck and matching her own breaths to the steady ups and downs of his chest as they laid out in the open meadow.

She loved this position – his chin resting on the top of his head because she could feel the vibrations in his throat as he talked to her about his day. With the pregnancy, and the demons attacking the castle throughout the entire night, these nights became rare.

"She is beautiful, like her mother," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well, she sure is different, that's for sure."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, "I need—", when Rin accidently cut him off with her own words.

She blushed and he managed a faint smile.

"Speak, Rin," he said softly, almost a whisper.

"Please, do not leave us anymore…"

Sesshomaru's once closed eyes opened slowly and looked down at his trembling wife. He placed a pale, clawed hand on her own pale white and brought her to look at him. Why was it that he felt so guilty? He had never intentionally worried or scared her…

Rin gulped and continued with what she needed to say. "Sesshomaru, I don't want anything happening to you. She needs to grow up with a father…"

He understood now, but how could he guarantee her that, when he had no control of fate?

"Rin that is what I needed to speak with you about."

With the seriousness of his tone, she sat up, bringing him to follow. Sesshomaru found it difficult, if not impossible to say anything but loving words to her when her eyes showed such deep concern.

"Rin, with the birth of Mitsuki, there has been an increasingly large number of demons who seem to be after her."

Rin looked down with sad realization. He was going to leave her again.

Sesshomaru pulled her face up with two fingers under her chin. She didn't even want to look at his beautiful golden eyes anymore.

"Please, listen. I will not leave you, if that is what is troubling you."

Her eyes darted forward. So, he wasn't going to leave?

"But, Sesshomaru… you said…"

"Yes. What I said is true. Rin, I cannot promise that I will always be there to protect you and Mitsuki from harm. But while I am alive, nothing is more important to me than your safety."

She nodded and weakly smiled. With that small tug of her lips, Sesshomaru relaxed and instinctively brought his to touch hers. Their lips did not have the company of one another for a long time, and immediately, they hungered for more.

He gently pulled away, softly biting her lower lip as he did and spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to be under my brother's protection," he coldly stated.

Rin smiled wider now and kissed the bridge of his nose. "Sesshomaru… it's okay, they're family. Don't forget that."


	5. What is Going On?

**-My Baby-**

"You _must_ stay!" Kagome pleaded. "Sango and Miroku are stopping by our village tonight for dinner and when they heard about your baby, they wanted to bring gifts!"

"Unnecessary," Sesshomaru snapped. He and Rin were leaving right now. And he wasn't going to accept any charity from a pair of Inuyasha's human friends.

Inuyasha growled, hating seeing his brother tell his wife off so coldly like that. "You idiot, she's just asking you to stay so your wife and kid can rest a bit, it's not like we want _you_ here."

Sesshomaru glanced at his half brother through the corner of his frustrated eyes. _Do NOT give in. But… then again, Rin hasn't had much to eat in a while… _Without saying a word, Sesshomaru crossed his arms and sat back down on the wooden floor.

"Sesshomaru, are we staying then?" Rin asked quietly. As he half nodded, she smiled and sighed in relief. She really wasn't ready to go all the way back to the castle just yet anyways.

The sun was setting and Inuyasha had spent the whole day laboring over the broken house. With his claws alone, he managed to repair some of the damage that the birds had inflicted not long ago. Kagome on the other hand worked hard on preparing food, dicing vegetables, mincing meat and stirring stew. Rin wished she could help, but Kagome insisted on letting her rest.

Most fathers played with their children by tickling them, and making funny faces. Sesshomaru however, was very different. While they waited for Sango and Miroku, Sesshomaru held Mitsuki in his arms and just stared at her. That seemed more than enough for Mitsuki, as she laughed and giggled at her father. He hated to admit it, but he loved the way her small fingers wrapped around his seemingly-large-in-comparison finger.

"Kagome, where's Kiyoto?" Rin asked, looking around. She hadn't seen the boy all day.

"Probably in his room still, he's really upset about the whole…bird incident with his father." She replied, looking angrily at her husband. "Honey, maybe you should apologize… you know how he is with stuff like this."

Inuyasha shot a death glare at Kagome as he pushed his arms into his sleeves and pouted. "I didn't do nothing," he grumbled. "It's the kid's fault for being so damn sensitive like his mother."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes over to Inuyasha and frowned. _What a fool. _

* * *

**-From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age-**

It was two hours after Sango and Miroku were supposed to arrive. Their tardiness was not only holding them back from eating, but was also pricking at Sesshomaru's annoyance.

"This isn't like Sango at all… she's usually early for everything!" Kagome whispered to herself, worried.

"That stupid monk, he probably forgot," Inuyasha grumbled.

Just then, their door opened revealing a very exhausted looking Sango and Miroku. Sango was dressed in her demon slayer uniform, wielding her Hirakotsu and panting. Miroku grasped his sutras in his hand and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Sorry we're late!" Sango exclaimed, falling to her knees. Inuyasha helped her up as his ears twitched and sniffed her.

"You reek of demon blood…"

Sango half smiled and noticed the food, and Rin and Sesshomaru waiting next to it. "I know, first, let's eat, Miroku and I are famished. Then, we'll explain what happened."

* * *

**-Dinner at the Higurashi House-**

Rin and Sesshomaru sat cross legged, side by side, facing Inuyasha and his old friends. Miroku held Mitsuki and rocked her gently, Sango leaving over and examining her very curiously.

"Can I… touch her ears…?" Sango asked with bewildered eyes.

Sesshomaru growled, but Rin held on to his arm and nodded, all the time smiling nervously.

Mitsuki's speckled ears flattened and rose back quickly as Sango placed her finger on the soft fur. Immediately, the demon slayer squealed in awe and laughed. "Rin, your daughter is absolutely phenomenal!"

Miroku smiled too, forming circles on the baby's stomach, trying to make her smile. Mitsuki's eyes shot up at the monk. In an instant, his fingers froze and goosebumps formed from head to toe. Carefully, he handed the child back to Sesshomaru and gulped. "My, Sesshomaru, she certainly has your… uh… demeanor…"

Sesshomaru nodded as the baby wriggled in her daddy's strong arms. Rin sighed in relief. She could breathe again knowing that Sesshomaru would not slaughter Sango and Miroku for even holding their child. Her husband stood up and moved his eyes down at Rin, satisfied she had something to eat.

"We're leaving," he half demanded, half stated.

"No wait, you must not leave yet!" Miroku yelled.

Rin blinked four times in surprise. What was so urgent that he even dared to command, and even raise his voice in front of Sesshomaru?

* * *

**-Miasma-**

"What did you say? Spider demons?" Inuyasha growled. He couldn't believe his ears. Spider demons had apparently attacked Sango and Miroku, knowing that they were on their way to Inuyasha's to see Sesshomaru and were now surrounding his house. "Then why the hell aren't they attacking?"

Mirkou closed his eyes, and then opened them slowly at the angry half demon. "Because Inuyasha, I told you, I surrounded this place with a barrier."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the floor. _Spider demons… from the East? Didn't the East agree to leave me and the West alone? I must protect Rin._ He stood up, and drew his sword. Everyone stared at him curiously.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha barked.

"To slay the filthy excuses of demons, where else?" Sesshomaru replied calmly.

Rin bit her lower lip and stared at Mitsuki. _Why are so many demons after Sesshomaru all of a sudden? No, he can't leave… he promised…_ Automatically, her hand reached up and held onto the silk that was Sesshomaru's pants. Looking down at her, he knew what she was going to say. The way she bit her lip and stared into the void usually meant she was worried.

"Rin, don't let Mitsuki leave your sight. I won't be long…" he said as he opened the door to the house.

"She needs her father," she coldly answered.

He froze in his tracks. Sesshomaru had never backed down from a battle before, ever. Frustrated at himself for not being able to decide, he crushed the wood of the doorframe with his claws before slowly sliding the door closed.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru, and then at Rin, who hadn't stopped staring at nothing for the past few minutes.

"Sesshomaru, stay here with your wife. Your kid needs you. I'll go slay the demons and find out what the hell is going on around here." And with that, Inuyasha drew his father's fang sword and leaped out of the building.

* * *

(A/N): being a father comes with different responsibilities, Sesshomaru! Hehe, okay here's the thing. I need ideas! For a villain I mean. Do you think I should use an old character from Inuyasha, or make up my own for the sake of convenience? Let me know in a review! And oh, I also want to know if you're using the music technique!


	6. Proposition from a Familiar Face

**-The Seven Graves of the Departed-**

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, as the yellow light from his sword left a disastrous trail, quickly heading straight for the giant spider demons. There must have been hundreds of them, just standing there, moving their legs in a disgusting fashion.

Several spiders perished in the brightness of the Wind Scar, as others jumped to exceeding heights and avoided the attack. Just then, a familiar figure appeared from the center of dead spiders.

"Inuyasha, long time no see! Still using that pathetic sword of yours I see." The voice came from none other than the all too familiar Bonkotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven.

"What the hell are you doing still alive?" Inuyasha roared, wielding his sword.

"That's none of your business, dog. I'm here on a mission, so step aside and _maybe_ you'll live."

Inuyasha growled, memories of his previous fights with the Band of Seven seeping into his brain.

"Bonkotsu, I don't know what you want, but I'm putting an end to this right now!" Inuyasha lifted his sword in a violent manner, ready to sweep the blade down and unleash the Wind Scar once more, but Bonkotsu smiled. _Why is that bastard smiling?_

"Inuyasha, you're such a fool. I already told you, I want nothing to do with you." He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "It's your worthy brother I came here for." He smiled, showing two sharp, white teeth.

_Sesshomaru? Why on earth would Bonkotsu want Sesshomaru…_

Bonkotsu turned to face the house, still unable to penetrate Miroku's barrier. With great force, he pointed his large weapon in the direction of the barrier and growled. "Sesshomaru! Great Dog Demon of the West! Show yourself!"

* * *

**-Ryukotsusei Revived-**

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and the two kids huddled in the dampness of the cellar. It was the only safe place at the moment as Miroku knew that his barrier would not hold for much longer. Rin, holding Mitsuki in a bundle of blankets, sat in a corner while Sesshomaru growled at the door. He needed to leave. He needed to slaughter the filthy vermin which threatened the safety of his Rin.

"Sesshomaru! Great Dog Demon of the West! Show Yourself!"

Sesshomaru listened carefully and breathed in deeply. He knew that scent, the smell of graveyard soil and death. The last time he smelled such a foul stench was when the Band of Seven had been resurrected by Naraku years ago.

Mitsuki had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Rin held on unnecessarily tight and fought back tears. She knew Sesshomaru was in pain, and this was the first time she had the strength to hold him back. Looking up, she saw that his claws were growing and his growls intensifying. Should she let him go? "Sesshomaru… look at me," she demanded.

He turned to face her, trying to keep his composure strong and calm.

"You want to go out there and fight… right?" she asked in a monotone. He didn't know what to do. What did she want to hear? The truth was, Sesshomaru was itching to relieve himself of stress the only way he knew how… by slaughtering demons who tried to get near him and his wife. "Fine. Go. But Sesshomaru, please think of Mitsuki…"

He nodded briefly and turned to leave the house. As he slid the doors open, the stench of death invaded his nose almost immediately. With immense speed, he ran out to face the challenger, Bonkotsu.

"So, you've been hiding in there this whole time, have you?" the mercenary asked in a mocking tone.

"I do not need to hide from the likes of you."

"Very well then, I have a proposition for you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, grabbing the sheath of his sword. Bonkotsu raised an eyebrow and ordered the spiders to distance themselves. Bonkotsu continued, "You are to come with me at once."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose as he looked between Sesshomaru and Bonkotsu. Both were surprisingly calm.

"You want me to follow you?" Sesshomaru asked, almost amused at Bonkotsu's insolence.

"That's what I said," he barked, lifting the blade of his sword over his shoulder. "And if you fail to do so, I am granted the permission to kill your wife and child right in front of you." Bonkotsu closed his eyes and smiled at such malice. "So, what do you say, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't say a word. If he even tried to kill Bonkotsu, the spiders would devour everyone inside the house. He knew the barrier was weakening, and by the looks of it, so did the spiders as they started to sense the presence of human flesh and blood.

Then again, if he did manage to kill Bonkotsu with one attack, he could take Rin and Mitsuki somewhere safe while he and Inuyasha took care of the rest of the demons.

But no, the chance was too high of him failing. He slowly dropped his hand from his sword and Bonkotsu smiled and relaxed.

"Hey! What the hell is this even about!" Inuyasha yelled from a distance.

Bonkotsu turned to face Inuyasha, a new hatred in his eyes. "Shut up mutt, or I'll kill you." He then gazed back at Sesshomaru. "Our master requires your help."

"I don't help anyone," Sesshomaru breathed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but you're going to assist us whether you like it or not. I presume you have made a decision?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, thinking of Rin. He couldn't possibly leave her now, not with Mitsuki's life in danger. He was a smart demon, he knew there was more to this deal than Bonkotsu had stated. _The moment I leave Rin and Mitsuki unprotected, this master of his will kill them._

Bonkotsu was very pleased with himself. He was expecting more of a fight from the headstrong Sesshomaru, but hey, he wasn't complaining. In a giant whirlwind of demonic aura, Bonkotsu and the Spiders started to vanish into the skies. "Leave your wife, and come meet me at the Bone Eater's Well tomorrow right after the sun sets! Come alone, or we will kill your precious Rin!" With those last fading words, Bonkotsu and all traces of the spiders had disappeared.


	7. Passion

(a/n): warning! lemon in the following chapter. please, I highly recommend you listen to the music indicated before each scene, ESPECIALLY for this chapter. trust me, once you read it, you'll understand why.

**

* * *

**

**-Sad Song-**

Sesshomaru didn't dare to blink an eye that night. His argument with Rin ended up almost destroying her. He thought of what she said as he watched her lay there, her cheeks stained with tears as she held onto Mitsuki.

_I don't care what they want from you Sesshomaru, what about what I want? What about what our daughter wants? When will you realize that you are not the same demon you were 20 years ago! If you truly love me, you'll stay! _

Sesshomaru shook his head, erasing the image of Rin bursting out in tears, holding her heart as if it were about to be ripped from her body otherwise.

_You grew up with the blessing of an alive mother, Sesshomaru. Me? I started life with no parents… You know what it's like to lose a father, don't you? Do you want Mitsuki to feel the same?_

He growled. _Stop it_ he told himself. There was no other choice. What he adored and despised about Rin was her lack of fear. As a small child, she would think little of death, and all too much of life. Now, as a grown woman, he wished that she feared pain more, just so she would listen to her.

Sighing, he brushed away the loose, damp strands of hair stuck to her moist face. Under the light of the orange moon, he saw her in a different light. It was obvious she was having a nightmare, but he did not have the heart to wake her into a reality that was far worse than her dreams. What was he going to do with her? She needed to be safe, at all costs.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his back against the hard wooden frame of the door, his arm resting the inclination of his knee and faced the moon. Despite his will to stay awake, the warm gentle breeze intoxicated his senses and soon, he was in a deep slumber, transporting into a world of his own dreams.

* * *

**-Two Hearts-**

_White and Red_. Those were the colors that were so vivid to Sesshomaru. _Flowers, everywhere_._ I know this place… Our wedding day?_

"Sesshomaru, congratulations on your marriage," Miroku said, bowing in front of him. Inuyasha followed behind, looking very awkward in his traditional kimono.

"C'mon, Inuyasha! Say it!" Kagome demanded, pushing her husband in front of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sighed, stuffed his arms in his sleeves and looked at his brother in a way he never had before and sighed. "Congrats, Sesshomaru, you're actually doing something with your life other than killing."

Sesshomaru could remember from this dream, the two moments that day he had felt the most anxiety to his core. When he saw Rin in her wedding kimono, and when his mother had appeared.

As she floated down from the sky, silver hair, soft boa, ruffles, elaborate jewelry and all, guests all bent their backs in her direction. Sesshomaru's mother always had a superiority that no one could conquer, not even Sesshomaru himself.

"Mother, you are here…" Sesshomaru said, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, Sesshomaru, aren't you clever pointing out the obvious," she replied coldly. As she walked past her son towards her new daughter in law, Sesshomaru couldn't help but to feel nervous for Rin.

As Inu Utsukushii's red eyes examined Rin up and down, she half smiled, just the same way Sesshomaru did when he was amused. (Utsukushii = beautiful) "What a pretty little thing you are, for a human," Utsukushii observed. Rin blushed and bowed her head in gratitude.

As the wedding proceeded, Sesshomaru's mother watched her son take Rin in his arms. "Who would have thought that my boy would marry such creature…" she muttered to herself. But she had to give him some credit; the creature was beautiful after all.

**-Two Hearts (the second part 1:08)-**

The ceremonies had ended and guests were starting to exit the flowery area until all that was left was Sesshomaru, Rin, his mother, Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Son… come here."

Sesshomaru walked up to his great mother, towering over her. The demoness placed her pale clawed hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and sighed. "Sesshomaru, your mother has mixed feelings about this."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, but he could feel Rin's hurt and he wasn't going to stand for it. "Mother, there is no need for—"

"Oh, shush and listen to me," she interrupted, her piercing eyes burrowing seething holes into Sesshomaru's heart. With one more sigh, she continued, "You are just like your father. Just…Like…Him…" Sesshomaru could sense the pain in her voice, which quickly diminished in her cold demeanor. "You don't visit me often enough. In fact, I haven't seen Rin since she was a little girl years ago. What way is that to treat your one and only mother?"

Kagome and Inuyasha felt awkward, intruding in their private family matters. With that, they quickly scrambled out of the area and waited somewhere else.

"Would it kill you to possess some more charm though? Of all things to inherit from your father… and you left out the charm!" she continued. "But no matter, I must be off now… if you need me, you know where to find me."

And in an instant, she was gone. And Sesshomaru had woken from his dream.

* * *

**-Dead Soul-**

"I'm going to ask one more time, where are we going?" Rin was still furious at Sesshomaru from last night's decision. It was early in the morning, just before the sun rose to be exact and Sesshomaru had carried Rin and Mitsuki somewhere deep into unfamiliar land.

They came across an extremely large and lavishing castle, guarded by two tall dog demons. They took one look at Sesshomaru, nodded their heads and allowed them entrance. Mitsuki was busy sucking on her fingers to notice where she was.

Then Rin knew; she knew where she was. She felt as though someone had taken a hot iron and branded her gut. Mother Inu Utsukushii.

The demoness floated out from the protection of her castle and stared at Sesshomaru, who gently let Rin, who was holding Mitsuki, down. "Sesshomaru? You decided to pay your mother a visit, and so early in the day?"

"Mother, I need to ask a great favor of you," Sesshomaru flatly stated. His mother closed her eyes and nodded as they walked inside. Sesshomaru motioned for Rin to stay where she was.

_Sesshomaru! Of all places to take me on your last day… you take me here? To your mother's place? Have you lost your mind… oh Sesshomaru. What do you expect me to do here? _

Rin bit her lip in frustration and patiently waited for the two dog demons to finish their apparently necessary talk.

* * *

**-Kohaku's Face-**

"And that is why mother, I need you to protect Rin and Mitsuki." Sesshomaru waited, never looking up from the one spot on the floor. Even though it was his own mother, he felt ashamed for having to put his Rin under the care of someone else. "At least until I can kill whoever is in charge, and return."

Sesshomaru's mother stared intently at her son who sat there, his arm on his knee and looking down at her hard yellow floor. "Sesshomaru, tell me, is it too much to ask that you forget about it?" she raised her eyebrow, testing her son's patience.

Sesshomaru shot his head up and narrowed his eyes at her, standing up and taking a step closer. "Mother, I would not have taken the time to come here if it was otherwise," he growled.

Slowly, Inu Utsukushii stood from her throne and unruffled her kimono. "Very well then, Sesshomaru. If this is what will make you happy. Bring her here."

In a moment, Sesshomaru re-appeared with a trembling Rin and a little bundle of white blanket in her frail arms. Inu Utsukushii drifted closer to Rin and held out her own arms, motioning for her to pass over the child. Carefully, she removed the fabric that covered the child's face. Mitsuki opened her golden eyes and met her grandmother's.

In an instant, Sesshomaru's mother's hard expression softened, and for the first time, Sesshomaru saw a side of his mother he wished he had seen when he was a child.

* * *

**-Homage for Inuyasha (piano solo)-**

Rin slowly untied the ribbon that held her kimono together and in a quick instant, the red from the fabric fell over her shoulders and hips and splashed onto the ground, like a satin river of blood. Walking over to Sesshomaru, she did the same with his clothes – the white cloth covering the red, erasing all traces of blood and replacing it with the color of purity.

He gently pulled her onto the bed and kissed the brim of jaw, tasting her salty tears. In the dimly lit room, they embraced each other in a way that was much different from all the other nights. For the first time, they held on to one another as if their lives depended on it.

The crushing force of his hard chest against the softness of her own forced her breaths out in little wisps, as all the time, Sesshomaru wiped her wet face with his thumbs.

Not a word was said in the room that night.

With his tongue, he outlined the shapes of her hard nipples and gently kissed every ounce of her naked body, relishing in her warmth and trying to absorb whatever he could before they parted. She interlocked her fingers in the soft forest of his hair and closed her eyes as he continued to savor her.

Resting on top of her heated body, Sesshomaru could feel the dampness of her hair and face, breathing in the salty fumes of the trickling streams that slid down the corners of her eyes. He entered her and for a moment, nothing could be heard but her occasional sniffles. Lust did not house itself in the hearts of the two lovers that night, only the burning Passion to be with each other while they still could.

Rin sighed as her lips accepted the warmth of her husband's. Thrust. He tenderly bit her lower lip. Thrust. Their tongues entwined in the dance of love. Thrust. Teeth started to clash.

In a moment that seemed to pass by in slow motion, they pulled away and stared into each other's souls. Rin's hand moved to the glisten in the outer corner of Sesshomaru's eyes and used her own fingers to soak his tears through her thirsty skin. He grabbed her hand and held it to his mouth for a moment, kissing it, touching every finger with the utmost gentleness and sensitivity.

The sun turned the sky a menacing orange and showed the last third of its bright face.

* * *

**-Homage for Inuyasha (piano solo): the second part 2:20-**

Sesshomaru held Mitsuki in his arms and stared at her beautiful, innocent face. He placed a kiss on top of her tiny, soft forehead before handing her back to his mother.

"Sesshomaru, the sun is setting. Hurry or you will not make it in time," Mother Utsukushii warned.

Before facing the South once more, he hugged his wife. One hand held her black hair towards him and the other clutched her back. All the tears had been previously shed in the room and only raw sadness emanated from their words.

"Rin, love, do not shed any more tears and wait for my return."

"Yes… Lord Sesshomaru…" she croaked. She hadn't called him 'Lord' since her younger days. In the darkening light of the sun, he smiled and let her go. In the next second, he disappeared into the sky.

_Please be safe, love. _The words echoed through both of their heads.


	8. Midnight Flowers

**-Demon, Sesshomaru-**

_The Bone Eaters Well_… Sesshomaru came to a stop at the sight of his target and sniffed the air. No sign of graveyard soil yet. He promised himself he wouldn't think too much of the parting with Rin because those thoughts just made him vulnerable – something he couldn't stand to be right now. The wind blew causing him to pick up a strange scent. The bushes rustled from behind him and he quickly turned around and drew his sword.

"Uncle Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stabbed his sword down into the ground in frustration.

"Kiyoto, I don't even want to know what you are doing here. Go home," Sesshomaru growled. What was the kid thinking, following him like that?

The boy was too determined to quit – his golden beady eyes flashing through his dark hair. "Uncle Sesshomaru, I want to come with you. I want to fight by your side and I promise to be loyal and faithful!" He clenched his fists at his sides and shook with both fear and anger at his father, Inuyasha.

"Unnecessary," Sesshomaru barked as he turned around and faced the well once more…but the boy didn't move. "Kiyoto, do you dare challenge your uncle? I am not like your weak father. I do not give in so quickly." But before Kiyoto could reply, it hit Sesshomaru…the scent of death.

Bonkotsu appeared from behind Kiyoto and picked up the boy back the back of his clothes. The mercenary stared at the strange creature, noticing his strange ears. "I told you to come alone, Sesshomaru." Bonkotsu said smoothly. "Do you realize I have to kill this boy for knowing about my existence?" he almost laughed.

"Release him, Bonkotsu. He is harmless."

"Who is this kid anyways?" Bonkotsu asked, studying Kiyoto's face. "He looks half demon…" and then he realized with a sudden great burst of laughter. "No way! He looks just like that Kagome girl! But judging by his ears, he must be Inuyasha's kid!" He couldn't control himself, wiping his tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "Alright! What's your name, mutt?"

"K…Kiyoto, sir."

"Kiyoto, you can come with us! In fact," he continued as he threw the boy at Sesshomaru, "you will prove to be quite useful to me."

Sesshomaru hissed at Kiyoto as he fell before him. _Great, now Inuyasha is going to get involved_.

Bonkotsu, still smiling at his luck, thrust his weapon into the ground blade first, and in an instant, with the flash of an enormous pink light, they were gone.

* * *

**-Dilemma-**

"Where is he!" Inuyasha growled, marching up and down the hallways and checking every room in the house. "Kagome! Kiyoto's not even home!"

"What? Yes, he should be in his room…" Kagome called out, walking up to Inuyasha. They slid his door open to find that his window was wide open, the curtains ghostly movements swaying in the cold wind. She gasped and held her hand to her mouth, fighting tears. "He… he ran away… Inuyasha…"

Sango brought Kagome to her and hugged her, patting her back and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. "Miroku, where do you think the kid ran off to?"

Miroku rested his chin on his hand and thought about it. "Well, I'm not sure... the only other family he has here is Sesshomaru and Rin, right?"

Without saying a word, Inuyasha jumped out of the open window and ran towards his son's scent. But as a bright pink light flashed from the spaces between the trees, Kiyoto's scent was gone.

* * *

**-To the end of Feelings II-**

Rin sat on her new silk bed and clutched the sheets in her hands. It was only the first day that she had been separated with Sesshomaru and already she felt as though her heart had shriveled into the size of a raisin. It was odd, she didn't feel this much pain as a little girl when Sesshomaru left her at Kaede's village. Maybe because then, she knew that he would come visit every month with gifts, and because he wasn't in any life threatening danger… and she was but a little girl. She never really knew she was in _love_ with him at the time.

Mitsuki made blubbering noises on the bed beside her, playing with her own little toes with the utmost concentration and fascination. Maybe it was because she had demon blood in her, but Mitsuki was growing fast. Rin picked her little body up and wiped the drool that was on her face and half heartedly smiled. "Well, you're a lucky little critter aren't you?" she sighed. "You're just a baby, you don't know that your father is gone, heck, you probably don't even know who your father is!" Mitsuki stared at her mother curiously, blinked and then brightened, letting her little tongue hang down from her mouth. "Well, I'll tell you who he is. He's the beautiful dog demon of the West…"

A knock was heard at her door as Rin put Mitsuki gently on her lap. Inu Utsukushii stood there with her usual cold expression. "Rin," she greeted.

"Yes, Honourable Mother?"

Utsukushii shook her head in disapproval. "Just call me… mother." Rin nodded. "Take your daughter and let's go." The demoness turned around, her robes flowing after her and walked off. Rin didn't even bother asking where. She knew, if anything, her being Sesshomaru's mother and all, she was expected to just follow.

* * *

**-Kagome and Inuyasha II-**

Mother Utsukushii's castle was surrounded by a garden that held some of the strangest flowers that Rin had ever seen. Although she never admitted it, Utsukushii grew very fond of her granddaughter, and surprisingly, the fact that it was a half demon never bothered her. Holding the child, she directed Rin to a patch of bright blue flowers that grew very low to the ground and watched her daughter in law bend down to sniff them.

"Those used to be Sesshomaur's favourite," she said. She watched Rin's surprise in amusement. "You don't believe Sesshomaru ever had such feelings, correct?" Rin didn't know what to say. "Well. He was a child at one point in his life too."

Rin stood up, dizzied by the strong scent of the strange flowers and watched Mitsuki play with her grandmother's fingers. "But, mother, I was wondering… could you tell me more about him?" she asked with bewildered eyes. Utsukushii almost smiled at this and nodded, leading Rin to a bench under the shade of an old yet wise willow tree.

"Sesshomaru was always quiet…" she closed her eyes. "But he was never wicked hearted. He grew up with me and his father in this castle until he was about 16. Up until then, he learned the ways of the Inu clan with his father, day and night. Those two never stopped. If you're wondering where he gets his coldness from, it definitely isn't me." Rin chuckled nervously at her mother in law's words. "It's his father he inherited it from. When Sesshomaru was growing up, Inu Taisho was the next best thing to cruel to his son…but all in Sesshomaru's best interest of course"

Mitsuki squealed at a bee that buzzed by.

"It was the day we found out about Inuyasha's human mother, and my husband's mistress, Izayoi… that's when Sesshomaru changed." Rin bit her lower lip, she was nervous again. Why? Maybe because she was human herself…

"From that day on," Utsukushii continued, "Sesshomaru vowed to show no mercy for human creatures and he despised his half brother. Of course, Sesshomaru could never hate his father, but their relationship sure did crash after that. It's pointless really, I always knew Inu Taisho had feelings for mortal women." She heaved a great sigh and rubbed her temples with her cold fingers. "Anyways, that's what lead Inu Taisho to leave the Tenseiga to Sesshomaru."

Rin never dared to ask her husband about his past before, and she felt almost guilty and dirty for finding out all this information from his mother. She promised herself she would pretend to not know; it would hurt his pride even if he didn't say it did.

Utsukushii tickled her granddaughter's little stomach and smirked. "That's why I found it completely dumbfounding when he brought you here years ago when you were but a child. The fact that Sesshomaru cared so deeply for you was a miracle in itself." She laughed, remembering how she had brought Rin back to life and how Sesshomaru had placed his hand on Rin's cheek in relief. "And when I found out from that hideous little imp, Jaken, that you two were going to get _married_, I nearly had a heart attack!" Even Rin laughed, imagining the great demoness in that circumstance. Where was Jaken anyways?

"I'm not really one to care for emotions, Rin. But I think you should know that I am indeed thankful to you… for taming such a wild beast of a son I have." Those few words had the power to block Rin's airways. She wanted to cry again, and the pain from Sesshomaru's decision to leave sunk into her skin and attacked her heart. She gulped.

"Mother, what are those flowers called?" Rin inquired as she pointed to the bright blue petals. If Sesshomaru had liked them so much at one point, she needed to know its name.

"Oh those? Hm, Midnight Flowers, if I do recall. They only blossom at midnight, on the night of the full moon."

* * *

**-Dead Soul-**

"This is an outrage!" Jaken squawked. "I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru forgot about me, even Rin forgot! Impossible!" He grasped onto the reins of AhUn and wandered through the forest. "Does Lord Sesshomaru still blame me for everything that has happened?" He thought about the time when Sesshomaru nearly killed him for leaving Rin in the hands of that despicable General Arashi.

"No matter, I'm free to do as I wish now! Right, AhUn?" The two headed dragon snorted and looked away. "Stupid beast, why am I even talking to you!" Who was he kidding, he needed to be with his lord.

Just then, Jaken was blinded by a flashing pink light. Screaming, he shielded his eyes and took cover.

"What in the world was that!" He lifted his little bald head from the rock he hid behind and blinked several times. A red flash of material sped through the trees before Jaken as he stepped back in great surprise. "Inuyasha!"

* * *

(a/n) PLEASE REVIEW, I DON'T INTEND ON CONTINUEING UNLESS I GET SOME MORE FEEDBACK! D: hahaha, according to my story traffic, hundreds of people read this, so why don't I get that many reviews? LOL, but enjoy ;) !


	9. The Unexpected Son of Two Evil Demons

**-Ryukotsusei Revived-**

"Master! I brought the mutt!" Bonkotsu yelled out into the darkness of the room. They had teleported to a strange chamber decorated with human skulls and blood smears.

"Bonkotsu, you're late." A voice echoed from the chamber.

Sesshomaru adjusted his eyes to the darkness but couldn't see a thing. Kiyoto gulped, standing close behind his uncle.

"Sorry about that, we ran into some trouble… look!" Bonkotsu grabbed Kiyoto and held him out in front of the pitch blackness. "He's Inuyasha's kid, lucky, right?"

A figure dressed in a dark shade of purple and blue appeared from where the voice was coming. His armour was made of demon's bones and his hair, dark, long and wavy all pulled up into a ponytail. Sesshomaru recognized his smell, but wait, it was different. It had a disgusting feline stench to it.

"So, you are the Great Sesshomaru?" the figure inquired, raising a thin eyebrow. Naturally, Sesshomaru didn't say a word. "Hmm, I expected someone less… less…"

Bonkotsu interrupted. "Pretty?"

The man smiled. Sesshomaru definitely recognized that malicious smile.

"You must be wondering many things, Sesshomaru." His voice echoed. The voice was even slightly familiar. "My name is Gaishin, and as you could probably have guessed, my father was Naraku."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He wasn't aware Naraku had a son.

Gaishin snickered and turned around. "Dogs don't like the smell of cats, correct? Well, my mother was a cat demon. You may know her… Touran was her name." he smiled a in a very feline way.

Sesshomaru took a step back… Touran… the ice cat demon that threatened Sesshomaru's life many times before. _Touran was impregnated by Naraku? What a joke…_

"Call it a cat's grudge," Gaishin continued, "but I have my reasons for calling you here."

Sesshomaru glared and cracked his knuckles. "I have no intentions of serving you in any way."

Gaishin turned around, his eyes glowing. "Oh, is that so? Well then… Bonkotsu!" Bonkotsu rose to his feet and nodded in respect. "Hunt down Rin and the newborn child, let there be no mercy."

Sesshomaru growled as Bonkotsu teasingly turned around to leave, his weapon over his shoulder oh so casually.

"What do you want," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Ah, there's a good dog!" Gaishin replied. "The task is simple, Sesshomaru. Hand the West over to me, and serve as my Chief General."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. No way in hell was he going to serve a child of Naraku and Kouron. Gaishin sighed and raised an eyebrow. "There, there mutt, calm down. If you choose to decline, you better be able to face the death of your beloved wife."

Kiyoto gulped behind Sesshomaru. _What have I gotten myself into? I have to help Uncle Sesshomaru…_

"And I'll take good care of your daughter, Sesshomaru. And in time, I'll take her as my mate. Rumour has it, she is to be a powerful and beautiful ruler one day," Gaishin laughed maniacally. Bonkotsu snickered alongside him.

"The West is yours. What is my first task?" Sesshomaru asked, defeated, the whole time looking down at the floor with curled claws.

"That's more like it… Bonkotsu, round up the demons and head down to the West, I have an empire to build."

* * *

**-Trap-**

"Where are you two going?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha turned to face Miroku with a look of serious concern plastered on his face "Where else… do find our son."

"You don't have a lead though, correct? Inuyasha, please, we know you and Kagome are dreadfully upset, but you must hear us out."

Kagome's eyes were swollen from crying but she knew that Miroku was talking sense. She placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm and sat him down with her.

Miroku and Sango nodded at each other as Sango continued. "We think we might have an idea as to where Kiyoto went."

"Well, spit it out!" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha, stop. They're just trying to help!" Kagome pleaded. Her eyes trembled as she looked at Sango and Miroku, as if they were the only hope.

Miroku closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Kiyoto wanted to fight…to prove himself a worthy son by showing his strengths. When Inuyasha forbid it, he was upset. I noticed that Kiyoto's ears were erect, listening in on the whole conversation between Sesshomaru and Bonkotsu that was taking place outside while we hid."

Kagome gasped. "So you think he went with Sesshomaru to the Bone Eaters Well yesterday night?"

Sango gravely nodded as she looked at a very anxious Inuyasha. "You said you could smell his scent up until the bright pink light… well, that's probably when they disappeared to wherever…"

Inuyasha stood abruptly and grabbed Kagome. Sango and Miroku stood as well.

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, wielding her Hirakotsu on her back.

"_Kagome and I_ are going to my half mother's. You two stay here and watch Sura for us until we get back." Kagome handed the little girl over to Sango, who knew she had no choice but to stay.

"Thank you, we'll be back soon!" Kagome called out as she and Inuyasha headed towards Mother Utsukushii's.

* * *

**-Longing-**

"Lord Sesshomaru… may I ask you a question?" Rin looked up at her lord with big curious eyes. He returned the stare and gently nodded. "Do you hate me too?"

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat as he cleared it and looked away from her. "Rin, do not say such foolish things. If I hated you, you would be long dead."

Rin smiled, then looked down, splashing her feet in the cold water and scattering the baby fish that gathered there. It was such a warm day, and she could feel the sun's rays warming her blood, maybe even Sesshomaru's coldness as well.

"But my Lord, you despise all humans… like you said before. Aren't I human?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her through the corner of his eyes and sighed. How was one to answer such a question? Finally he gathered the words in his mouth and spat them out. "You are the exception."

Rin almost laughed. "But would you ever _marry_ one?"

Sesshomaru nearly fell off of the side of the river bank. Keeping his composure, he looked down at the young woman with glowing golden eyes. "Well, would _you_ ever marry a demon?" He asked back.

Rin stopped splashing her feet and stared up at her beautiful Lord. _YES!_ The voice inside of her screamed, but her tongue dried up and she ended up blushing instead.

That's when both Rin and Sesshomaru knew, sitting alone on together, that they had always pictured it in their heads. As the sun beamed down on the pair, they could feel their hands inching closer to one another. Of course Rin noticed that Sesshomaru was trying his hardest not to move, but like two opposite magnets, the force between them strengthened and soon, she found her hand completely conquered by his own.

But now Rin felt a different kind of warmth on her face. Real sunlight. Slowly opening her eyes, she sighed, realizing it was all a dream – a recollection of her past. Mitsuki was still sleeping soundly as Rin slipped on her kimono and crept downstairs.

* * *

**-Dead Soul-**

Rin found Mother Utsukushii talking with a bloodied dog demon downstairs. Although she couldn't hear the words, Rin could tell from the demoness' constant growls and occasional flashes of red in her eyes that it wasn't good news.

The dog demon was dismissed and Rin slowly followed her mother in law into the dining area. Utsukushii turned around, completely aware of Rin's presence and sighed.

"Is everything okay, mother?" Rin dared to ask. Without expecting an answer, she looked down at her toes.

"I'm afraid not. There is business in the West I must attend to."

_The West?_ Rin thought_. But… the West is Sesshomaru's territory! What could have possibly gone wrong? Unless… Sesshomaru is at the West right now?_

"Mother, I am going to company you." Rin stated, almost demanded. With a hint of frustration in her voice, Utsukushii took a step closer to her daughter in law and scolded her.

"You are to stay here with Mitsuki, at all costs."

"But… mother…"

"Rin, listen to me," the demoness placed grasped Rin's hands in her own –a gesture Rin would never have expected from the cold demon. "I promised my son to keep you safe and out of danger. Not only will he kill his own mother if he finds out I let you go, but I would not forgive myself if anything were to happen to you, or my granddaughter." The genuine look in her glowing eyes vanquished Rin's desire to leave as she nodded, touched by Utsukushii's words.

Utsukushii then turned to face the door, transformed into her dog form and flew into the skies as her guards loyally followed her.

_What is going on? _Just then, Mitsuki's morning cries could be heard from upstairs.

* * *

(a/n) : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! that's all i ask :)


	10. Battles Lurking Everywhere

**-Kikyo's Heart-**

Rin looked out of the large golden framed window of her mother in law's castle. The weather had gone from a pleasant sunny day to a dark, dense and cloudy one in an instant. Mother Utsukushii had been gone for two hours now and ever since, a dark purple aura had started to appear and move slowly from the West.

_Sesshomaru, where are you? Are you safe? _

A blinding crash of lightening flashed through the sky, followed by an immense deafening boom of thunder. Mitsuki started to wail as Rin gently cradled her in her arms. _Maybe a walk will help…_ She held the baby and stepped outside to the back garden that was shown to her yesterday. The flowers had a different kind of beauty to them, unlike what she before. No, this time, there was an ominous feel to the garden that made Rin shudder with the cold wind.

That's when she noticed it. Blue speckles, no, petals, were slowly dancing in the wind past Rin's face. Reaching out, she grabbed one and looked towards where the patch of the beautiful Midnight Flowers had grown. _They're all dead… But how can that be?_

* * *

**-Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel-**

_Slaughter them all, Kill, Unleash the demon inside of you. You despise all humans…_

The voice echoed inside of Sesshomaru's head as he ran towards the village. What was going on? Sesshomaru didn't take orders from anybody. Abruptly, he came to a stop and faced the group of helpless villagers. Fear radiated from their eyes as Sesshomaru watched the mothers protect their children. "Run," he commanded, looking at the ground.

The villagers looked up at him with inquisitive looks. Run? Wasn't he going to slaughter them all?

"Run," he repeated forcefully. Sesshomaru had no choice; if he didn't kill these people and clear out the village, Bonkotsu would find Rin and Mitsuki… he cracked his knuckles and the villagers soon took off. But it was already too late; something cracked inside of Sesshomaru – a sudden desire to dig his claws and fangs inside human flesh. And with one great leap, he attacked.

* * *

**-Ryukotsusei Revivied-**

Gaishin stared out into the lands of the West. They were impressive alright, vast and exactly what he needed to start his empire. "Bonkotsu!" he called as the mercenary walked over and waited for his commands. "Sesshomaru is still resisting. Find him, and punish him."

"But, master, how exactly do I do that?"

Gaishin laughed deeply. "Bonkotsu, do you take me for a fool? I placed a charm in Sesshomaru's neck. I can summon his demonic powers at _my_ own will," he showed his feline fangs as he smiled. "When I call forth his utmost evil, he will be virtually powerless to stop me, and stop himself from killing like a deranged beast."

Bonkotsu even shuddered at the idea of an out-of-control Sesshomaru.

"You will seek out Rin, and kill her. Bring me the child though, understood?" he commanded. Bonkotsu slung his weapon over his shoulder and nodded. "If you do so, I will grant you the eternal life you seek."

Bonkotsu smiled, disappearing into the fog.

* * *

**-Dilemma-**

Inuyasha ran, picking up traces of fresh human blood as he did so_. Damn, this aura is too strong…_

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome whispered from his back. He looked behind him to see that she was pale, sickly looking and out of breath. "I can't breathe…"

Inuyasha growled, of course, this was miasma. But miasma was Naraku's specialty, and he was long dead. "Kagome, hold on, we're almost there." Something attacked his senses just then. It was faint, but he could smell the blood of Kiyoto – his own son. Stopping to sniff the air, he jumped in the direction that it was coming from.

"What is it? What can you smell?" Kagome asked weakly. And sure enough, Kiyoto was lying face down in a clearing of trees, wielding his weapon. The boy had been attacked, and his legs were bleeding profusely. Kagome gasped, jumped off of Inuyasha's back and ran to her son.

But before anything could be said further, Inuyasha picked up another scent that was getting closer and heading in the same direction that he was. _Graveyard soil… and death…_ Inuyasha growled, grabbed his wife and kid and ran faster towards Mother Utsukushii's.

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

Sesshomaru could see Rin, lying on the ground with open wounds…wounds that he had inflicted. In her arms was a bleeding bundle of baby blankets. _Rin, no, I…_ he stared down at his bloody claws and dug them into the dirt in dread and frustration. Blinking, he saw that the woman and child were not Rin and Mitsuki, but innocent villagers he had just slaughtered. He rose to his feet slowly and looked around. It was strange; he couldn't remember exactly how he had done such a thing.

In fact, Sesshomaru couldn't remember many things since he met that despicable Gaishin.

"Well, if it isn't Sesshomaru…" a female voice said in an almost mocking tone behind him. He knew who she was; it was unmistakable that she reeked of cats.

"Touran…" he coldly stated and turned around to face the blue haired demon. She raised an eyebrow at the destruction around her and looked back at Sesshomaru with an amused tone of voice.

"You slaughtered these people? I thought you changed, Sesshomaru."

"Silence," he barked. Here, standing in front of him was the woman who gave birth to the man that was destroying Sesshomaru's life.

"I came to find you after I heard from my officials about what happened. Gaishin… that filthy excuse of a son…" she growled to herself. Sesshomaru was now confused; maybe he didn't have to kill her, not yet.

"Like mother, like son," he replied in an equally mocking voice.

Touran's eyes glistened with anger and she clenched her fists. "Don't be a fool, Sesshomaru! You know better than that. That bastard Naraku tricked me, and I bore his son, hoping to raise him as one of us… a panther demon. But he turned out just like Naraku, so we out-casted him."

Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk away. He had no business with the likes of her.

"I'm warning you, Sesshomaru. If you don't watch yourself, everyone will end up dead!" she called out. "He is a disgrace to our kind, and a walking menace to all… Sesshomaru listen to me."

Sesshomaru stopped and waited for her to say what she needed to, without ever looking at her.

"Our history is unmistakeable, we have our reasons to hate one another, but I came here to offer my assistance. The cat demon tribe is willing to help you…"

Sesshomaru interrupted her, "Unnecessary, I do not require aid from felines like you." And with that, he continued walking away.

Touran stood there, shaking her fist in frustration._ Damn, that fool! He doesn't even know the extent of Gaishin's malice… _

* * *

**-The Graves of the Seven Departed-**

Rin held her breath as the tip of the large blade pressed against her neck. She couldn't even swallow, fearing that the expansion of her neck as she did so would cause the sword to cut against her skin. Mitsuki was crying in her arms.

"Well, well, well. You've sure grown since the last time we met!" Bonkotsu laughed. "No wonder Sesshomaru kept you as a child; he knew what a divine beauty you would turn into." He slyly raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. "It's really a shame I have to cut that pretty head of yours off." He laughed.

"Wh…What do you want?" she whispered.

"Does it matter? I get everything I want," he replied. "But don't worry about your kid. The master wants to keep her alive."

_Sesshomaru… forgive me… _a tear fell from the corner of her eye. Bonkotsu raised his large blade slowly, grabbing hold of Rin's hair.

"See you in hell!" he yelled as he swung the blade down.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Rin opened her eyes to see that Bonkotsu's hand wielding the weapon had been cut off by a very exhausted Inuyasha.

Bonkotsu scowled, his hand attaching and healing itself back onto his the nub of his arm.

"Kagome, take Kiyoto and Rin somewhere safe," Inuyasha commanded. "I'll take care of this bastard."

"Inuyasha, long time no see," Bonkotsu smirked.

* * *

**-Miasma-**

"Who are you?" Gaishin asked forcefully. "Answer me, or pay with your life."

Utsukushii stared coldly at the demon and scoffed. "You dare to threaten _me_?" she replied from the depths of the purple fog.

_Who the hell is this wench, and why isn't she affected by the miasma?_

Utsukushii appeared, showing more clearly herself and growled.

Gaishin took a step back. _Could it be?_ "If you do not answer, I will kill you." Gaishin knew those cold eyes; _she must be the mother of Sesshomaru_.

"My name is Inu Utsukushii, what business do you have here with the West?"

"So, you're a dog demon too?" he laughed. "You have some guts showing your pretty little face here."

"Get out of these lands, and I will spare your life." She muttered.

"Despicable woman,"

Utsukushii blinked, opening her eyes to reveal the blood red that appeared when she was angry enough. The markings on her face started to become rougher and her white/purple hair blew in the wind. "Son, who do you think I am?" she growled as claws and fangs starting to appear.

Gaishin narrowed his eyes and drew his giant axe weapon. "You're but a filthy mutt, just like your son."

But before Gaishin could defend himself, Utsukushii, in full fledged dog form ran straight for him, bearing her teeth into his flesh.

* * *

Review, reivew, review! if you would like to see the next chapter up soon, that is :P


	11. These Dreams

**-Fierce Battle-**

"Why don't you go to Hell and stay there!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his Tesseiga at Bonkotsu. Bonkotsu quickly avoided the attack and swung with his own Banryu. The two blades clashed with an ear-piercing noise.

"Inuyasha, have you gotten weaker over the years or what?" the handsome mercenary yelled as he attacked the half demon.

"Save it for someone who cares, Bonkotsu. What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm here to kill the girl and take the child, that's all." He smirked.

The two continued to attack each other, destroying expensive furniture and running holes into walls as they did so. Kagome took Rin to a closet in the highest room of the castle. "So, Inuyasha, if I kill you, can I take your wife too?" he laughed.

"Damn you!" The blade of the Tesseiga glided through the air and cut Bonkotsu from the neck down to his chest. Holding his wound and watching his blood drip to the floor, Bonkotsu growled, taking another swing at his opponent.

But Inuyasha was quick on his feet and took another swing at the un-dead mercenary on the back. Bonkotsu groaned in pain as he dropped his weapon on the floor. _Damn, I need to get out of here._ He picked up the Banryu and jumped out of the open window, disappearing into the mist.

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squealed at the sight of his lord. Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of the village he had just destroyed, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Jaken, you found me," he muttered without looking up.

The green imp threw his staff into the air and got on his knees, bowing before Sesshomaru. "My lord, I have been looking everywhere for you! Where are Rin and Mitsuki?"

At the sound of their names, Sesshomaru growled, clenching his fist one more time. Jaken froze in fear. Had he said something wrong? Sesshomaru looked at his bloodied hands one more time before looking at Jaken. "I need to ask you a favour." Jaken stood up immediately, touched that his lord would entrust him with such a task. "Take AhUn and fly to my mother's castle. Find Rin and Mitsuki and tell them this, Jaken. Tell them that despite what is happening, I _will_ destroy Gaishin and return home soon." Jaken raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"My lord, what is going on?"

"Jaken, I do not have time to waste telling you a lengthy story. The fool Gaishin thinks he has me under his control, but I will not allow it." Sesshomaru was unsure of himself however. _At least I won't give in without a fight. That filthy vermin has another thing coming… _

"Of course, my lord would never allow such demeaning thing to happen to him!" Jaken squawked._ But when it comes to Rin, Lord Sesshomaru can be so different sometimes…_

"Now Jaken, go. Do not come to find me again, if you value your life that is."

With that, he watched his servant climb onto the dragon's back and fly away.

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

Utsukushii's paw pressed against the bloody and wounded Gaishin. She growled in his face, pressing harder and harder.

He winced, and then smiled to himself. "You think you can destroy me that easily, wench?" Utsukushii growled deeper, snapping her jaws at him. Suddenly, Gaishin's eyes flashed blue and his axe weapon came hurling in the air and sliced into Utsukushii's leg that held Gaishin captive.

She howled, immediately falling and letting go of the demon. With that, he grabbed his weapon and disappeared into the miasma. "Utsukushii, think of this as a warm up. You have yet to come a long way if you wish to destroy me," he laughed evilly.

Utsukushii transformed back into her human form and frowned at her leg which had been severely injured. The dark blood dripped from her limb and stained the dry soil; the bloodthirsty earth absorbing every last drop. _That bastard has Sesshomaru… _She took off into the air as well, flying back to her castle.

* * *

**-From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age-**

Kagome pressed a cold cloth to her son's wounds and face, cleaning him of the poison and blood from an unknown demon. He lay there; his breathing staggered, and fever burning.

Rin sat with Mitsuki on the other side of Kiyoto and stared down at him intensely. _This is all, my fault_. Inuyasha too treated his wounds with the first aid that Kagome provided and stared at Rin. "Hey," he directed at her, "don't blame yourself. This ain't your fault. Whatever Sesshomaru had to do was probably in your better interest," he stated as he closed his eyes.

Rin knew he was right, but couldn't help but feel the guilt that constantly pricked at her heart and conscience. She bit her lower lip as Inuyasha continued. "It's a good thing we came when we did."

She nodded in agreement and suddenly noticed the blood that was dripping onto the wooden floor beside her. Looking up, Rin was surprised to see Utsukushii. "Mother!" she cried. "You're wounded!" The great demoness nodded as she drifted over to her throne and treated her own injuries. Utsukushii took no notice of Inuyasha, Kagome and Kiyoto sitting on her floor until she sat there in silence, rubbing her temples for awhile.

Sighing, she opened her golden eyes and acknowledged their presence. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha stood with his arms in his sleeves and simply stated that he came to find his son, but found that Rin was being attacked by Bonkotsu and saved her. Utsukushii frowned at the news and half nodded at Inuyasha, a sign for him to sit down. Not a word was said until Rin could hear an annoyance somewhere in the distant clouds.

"MOST HONORABLE MOTHER! RIN? IS ANYONE HOME?" Sure enough, Jaken fumbled into the castle and to his great surprise, saw that the house was destroyed. "Honourable mother!" he bowed his head in respect and faced Rin. "I bring some news from Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin gasped, clutching Jaken by the collar and demanded that he tell her right away. Utsukushii stood, placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and told her to remain calm. "There seems to be an unexpected gathering here today," the demoness stated and turned away. She walked towards a door and stopped, looking back. "Well? Come now, we don't have time to waste." She drifted into the darkness of the next room as everyone stood and followed her.

* * *

**-Demon, Sesshomaru-**

Sesshomaru's eyes strained, his eyeballs rolling from one side to another in his sleep. These blasted dreams were starting to become more frequent now and he could not wake himself from them.

In the darkness of the woods, he could see Rin's back. She was picking blue flowers that grew low to the ground and was humming one of her childhood tunes. Sesshomaru wanted to warn her of something… something he didn't even have knowledge on what it could be. The beast was slowly approaching from behind her, sharpening its claws.

_Rin, turn around, Rin, love, run away… _but his vocal chords were not functioning, as if someone had cut his throat out. _Rin, watch out…_ still useless. Sesshomaru felt as though his body was paralyzed, unable to even twitch a finger.

She turned around and saw the beast, then smiled her beautiful innocent smile. Why was she smiling? With a blue flower in her hair, she handed the rest to the beast and hugged it. _She hugged the demon…_

And this was the part that Sesshomaru couldn't stand. Rin's screams pierced the night air. Only until after she had screamed and fallen to the ground with a wound to her chest, was Sesshomaru able to move. He ran to the girl and picked her up, placing her head on his lap. _No, Rin, you must live!_

Usually, he woke up just about now, holding his dead love in his arms, droplets of clear, pure tears dropping onto her face. But tonight was different. He looked at the demon that was casually walking away from the scene of the murder, wiping the girl's blood from his claws. And the demon was none other than himself. Lord Sesshomaru.

With a sudden jerk, he woke up, his eyes trembling, his hands quivering, his body drenched in perspiration. _What does it mean? _

* * *

**-Sango & Miroku Tight Bond-**

That night, Rin too had a dream.

She could see Sesshomaru's beautiful, glowing face. The paleness of his skin, the perfection of his markings, the blue crescent on his forehead, his enticing and soft golden eyes, the freedom of his soft, silver hair. He was smiling at her, holding out his hand for her to reach.

But as she looked past him, she screamed. There, was another Sesshomaru. This one had the beautiful, glowing face and skin, but his eyes were so very different. This Sesshomaru's eyes had a thirst for blood and gore as he cracked his already bloodied hand behind the Sesshomaru she loved. And before she could yell out, she took hold of her love.

A firework of blood could be seen coming from the two lovers. She looked up, out of breath, at Sesshomaru as he looked down at her with the same confused yet pained expression. And together, they fell onto their knees, still holding on to one another. The evil Sesshomaru smiled, retracting his green light whip from the hearts of both Rin and good Sesshomaru and walked away.

"Sesshomaru, you are hurt…" Rin whispered, blood gushing from her chest and mouth. He held the back of her head close to his neck; he too was bleeding in the same spots.

"Rin, do not let go of this foolish Sesshomaru…" he whispered back.

And into the endless darkness they sank, as Rin opened her eyes crying. _These damn dreams…_

* * *

(a/n) still debating whether or not to make this story a happy or sad ending... hmm... what do you think? review!


	12. Rin's Decision

**-Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel-**

"So, you couldn't kill Inuyasha?" Gaishin inquired, clenching his teeth.

"He was too strong, but I promise the next time I see him, I'll bring his head on a platter for you," Bonkotsu replied.

Gaishin nodded, and then examined his own wounds, remembering the wench Utsukushii. Besides, Inuyasha wasn't his main concern, it was Sesshomaru.

"Bonkotsu," Gaishin smiled, "do you want to know what my real intentions are?"

"Huh? Didn't you already say you wanted to control the West and use Sesshomaru to destroy all competition without getting blood on your own hands?"

"I did say that, yes," he continued. "But no, that is not particularity what I meant." He laughed somewhat maniacally. "I intend on using Sesshomaru alright… to resurrect my dead father, Naraku."

Bonkotsu's eyes widened. He remembered Naraku, that demon who resurrected the Band of Seven 11 years ago. "But… what does Sesshomaru have to do with…"

"You see, I require one with immense demonic powers as somewhat of a sacrifice," he smiled. "Who better to destroy Sesshomaru than himself?"

Bonkotsu wasn't following. He blinked a couple of times before Gaishin sighed and placed a finger on his temple, annoyed. "You imbecile, I'm going to use Sesshomaru to kill off all risks, including Inuyasha, and then absorb his demonic powers!"

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

Gaishin grinded his teeth and turned around. "When Sesshomaru becomes nothing but a pathetic human, then I shall kill him and his wife, and take their daughter as my future wife."

Bonkotsu shrugged. He had no idea how this somewhat deranged guy was going to achieve this, but the mercenary really did not care. He flicked his braid over his shoulder and brushed the dust off of his clothes. "And I get my share of the deal, right?"

Gaishin looked at him the corner of his eyes and nodded. "But of course, eternal life with no fear of the afterlife."

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

"Kiyoto is awake!" Kagome cried. At once, everybody but Utsukushii gathered around the trembling boy and watched his bruised eyelids slowly open.

"Mother? Father?"

After sitting the boy up and getting him some water, he started to tell his story.

"I followed Uncle Sesshomaru to the Bone Eaters Well and asked him if I could come with him. Then a strange man with a large type of sword captured me and took us to a dark chamber where we met a demon named Gaishin," he started. Utsukushii, with her eyes closed, listened from a little distance away and collected her thoughts. "He is the son of a cat demon named Touran and a powerful demon named… Naraku, I think." Everybody in the room froze, especially Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Son, you have to get this straight. Did you say Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes… Naraku. I'm sure of it," he said looking at the floor. "And then he said that he would kill Auntie Rin and Mitsuki if Uncle Sesshomaru refused his proposition."

"What...what was the proposition, Kiyoto?" Rin's lips trembled.

"He said he wanted Uncle Sesshomaru to serve as his Chief General until all the competition in the East, South and North were eliminated…oh! And he wanted the Western lands for himself."

Utsukushii opened her beautiful eyes halfway_. So that's what he was doing there…_

"I escaped when Bonkotsu was off to find Auntie Rin and when Gaishin was in the West. I thought maybe, if I could reach Auntie Rin in time, I could have saved her…" tears started to well up in his eyes as he said so, clenching his fist. "But as usual, I was weak…"

Inuyasha grabbed his hand's fist and held it in his own. "No, Kiyoto, I'm proud of you."

Kiyoto stared up at his father in surprise. "But… but I couldn't even fight off some stray demons in the forest…"

"No, I'm proud of your courage and smarts. That's all that matters." Both father and son smiled.

Rin stood and faced Jaken. "Jaken," she blurted. "You said you knew where Sesshomaru was, right?"

Jaken scratched his bald head with a green, wrinkly finger and looked up at her. "Yes, I guess I do… why?"

"Take me there."

"What! Are you crazy! And have my head chopped off by Lord Sesshomaru? No way!"

Rin looked down with cold eyes and shaking hands. "Please, Master Jaken…" she pleaded as beads of tears fell from her eyes and landed on the floor next to him with a _plip plop_. "I must see him, right now…"

"Honourable Mother Utsukushii! Please, talk the girl some senses!" Jaken squawked.

Utsukushiistood from her throne and walked over to Rin. "Rin, come with me, I wish to have a word with you," and as she took her granddaughter into her own arms, the two walked out into the back garden.

* * *

**-To the End of Sorrow-**

"So, you wish to go to Sesshomaru?" Utsukushii asked through barely parted lips and piercing eyes. The ominous wind blew through their hair in silence as Rin slowly nodded. The demoness sighed and continued, "Do you value your life?"

Looking up at her beautiful mother in law, she held her breath. Finally she gathered the words in her mouth and spat them out, even to Utsukushii's surprise. "Life is everything… but without the man I love, it is meaningless…" and with those words, she dropped her head and held her hand to her heart.

"Rin, tell me, what do you plan on doing when you find him?"

"I… I want to help him, mother. I want to be with him… just in case…" she gulped. "I can _feel_ it, I _know_ there's something wrong, or something will go terribly wrong," she breathed.

"And what about Mitsuki? Do you think she can live without a mother and father?" the demoness asked, knowing exactly what Rin's intentions were.

"No, that is why I plan on taking her with me."

Utsukushii turned around and faced the now dead path of the Midnight Flowers. "The flowers are dead, the wind is cold. Nothing can live in sunlight anymore, only those who thrive during the night will surpass this ultimate test we call life…" The wind picked up the remaining decaying flower petals and blew them away. "Thankfully, the Midnight Flower will sprout again soon, on the night of the full moon."

Rin watched her mother in law with great concentration. Was this her own way of giving Rin hope? Utsukushii stood, and turned around to face Rin again. "You may go, Rin, but promise me you, Mitsuki and Sesshomaru will return – alive."

_How can I promise such a thing? _But alas, Rin nodded and thanked her for her leave. As she gathered her daughter and walked back inside, she noticed that Utsukushii stood, staring at the passing flower petals. Was she… crying? No, it wasn't possible. The great Inu Utsukushii does not cry…

* * *

**-Trap-**

Sesshomaru panted, facing a field full of freshly killed moth demons. He looked down at his hands and it happened again – the blood was there, but the memories were faint. _I did this… but why is it that I cannot remember? _

"Ah, Sesshomaru! Well done," a voice came from behind him. Turning, he saw the despicable Gaishin applauding Sesshomaru's recent kill. "Good news! You're almost done as my Chief General."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Gaishin without saying a word. He didn't care for what Gaishin was forcing him to do. In fact, Sesshomaru would kill the entire world if only it guaranteed Rin's safety. _As soon as I'm done with these petty tasks and gain this fool's trust, I will kill him and take my leave._

"Your next task may prove to be a challenge," the evil demon continued, "kill Inuyasha."

"Not until you release me of this charm," Sesshomaru demanded and pointed to his neck.

Gaishin's breath caught in his throat_. He knows of the charm?_ _Damn, he's smarter than I would have imagined…_ he cleared his throat. "Very well," he grumbled. With a snap of his fingers, the charm in Sesshomaru's neck broke in half, releasing him of the control Gaishin had on his demonic powers.

Tilting his head to the side, he cracked his neck and sighed.

"Your foolishness surprises me, Gaishin."

Gaishin raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "I don't know what you plan, Sesshomaru, but you should remember that I have Rin's life in my hands…"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "Not if I kill you first." Cracking the knuckles in his hand, he flew full at full speed straight for Gaishin.


	13. A New Feeling

**-Demon, Sesshomaru-**

"Fool, did you really think you could keep me in confinement for this long?" Sesshomaru hissed through his sharp fangs. He held Gaishin up by the neck and used two sharp claws to press them against the prominent bulge in the evil demon's neck. Gaishin didn't say a word, his eyes slowly closing from the lack of oxygen. "I played your little game," Sesshomaru continued, "kill Inuyasha you say?" Sesshomaru scoffed. "Unfortunately there are reasons for which I cannot. Now, die." With those last words, Sesshomaru pressed his claws into Gaishin's flesh, drawing both blood and copious amounts of miasma.

Gaishin laughed as Sesshomaru had no choice but to draw back and cover his nose from the poison that threatened to enter his body. "Sesshomaru, it was only a matter of time you resisted!" he laughed maniacally as he stuck his hand inside his dark cloak and revealed a pendant, much like Mother Utsukushii's, but darker and producing an evil aura so immense that Sesshomaru was taken aback. "Now, Sesshomaru, perish and enjoy the life of a mortal!"

_What? Did he just say mortal? _

Not being able to see much through the thickness of the miasma, Sesshomaru took a step back in caution but it was too late. From a little distance ahead of him, a bright red light pierced through the density of the poisoned air.

His whole body was paralyzed, twitching with the strong desire to move. Sesshomaru's demonic power was being sucked from his very being, and he was powerless to stop it. Slowly and oh so painfully, his claws and fangs retracted, his ears rounded, the markings on his face and body sinking into his flesh and disappearing forever. He fell on his knees while a new mane of night-black hair tumbled down his back and shoulders.

Gaishin continued to laugh as the last of Sesshomaru's powers were drawn into the red crystal of the pendant, and with one full glow of light, the famished crystal was content. "My father will appreciate your generous contribution." He started to walk away from Sesshomaru who was growling on the ground, clutching the dirt in his hands. "As for Inuyasha, I will kill him myself using _your_ demonic powers." Gaishin turned to face the bleeding sky and vanished into the miasma, his laughter echoing and lingering through the air and Sesshomaru's ears.

* * *

**-Two Hearts-**

"Are you really leaving, Auntie Rin?" Kiyoto asked through his dark locks of hair.

Rin smiled warmly while mounting AhUn, as the entire time Utsukushii watched her do so. "Yes, Kiyoto, I am taking Mitsuki with me as well." She noticed the concern on his face and placed a loving hand on his cheek. "Kiyoto, thank you, so much…"

"For… for what?"

"For worrying about me, of course!" her giggles tingled Kiyoto's already pained heart. "But don't worry too much okay? Mitsuki and I will be back with Uncle Sesshomaru before you even notice we're gone." She winked, smiled, and then continued to pack her belongings onto the twin headed dragon.

"Most Honourable Mother!" Jaken exclaimed, holding his two headed staff close to his chest and looking up at the beautiful dog demoness who was holding Mitsuki. "Are you really allowing her to leave in such dangerous times?"

Utsukushii sighed and looked down at the imp with such tender eyes that Jaken froze in fear. _If she is anything like Lord Sesshomaru, those kinds of eyes can only mean trouble…_

"Little demon…" she started. The corners of her lips twitched, almost into a smile. "I mean… Jaken," she corrected herself. The green imp started to cry from her final remembrance of his name. "I noticed this a long time ago, but you lack complete faith." She closed her eyes and raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Do you not trust that together, Rin and Sesshomaru will overcome these times of adversity?"

Jaken blinked his yellow eyes curiously for a moment and then scratched his head. "I… I guess so…"

She nodded then continued to watch her daughter in law, holding seemingly tighter onto the bundle of blankets in her arms.

_She really is like Lord Sesshomaru. So cold, yet with the intentions of a saint…protective, but from a distance…_

"Be safe Rin," Kagome whispered to herself. She stood behind Kiyoto, having one hand on her son's shoulder. Inuyasha stood next to her with his arms so familiarly tucked in his bright red sleeves.

"If you have any troubles, you know where to find me," he reassured Rin. "And if anything, we'll come find you if you don't return for awhile." The concern and seriousness on Inuyasha's face summoned tears from Rin's eyes. She blinked them away and nodded, as Utsukushii slowly approached her.

"Mother," Rin breathed. "I have a question." She took her daughter in her own hands as she watched the slightly pained expression in Utsukushii's face as the child was torn from her grasp. "When… when do the Midnight Flowers bloom next?"

Utsukushii looked up at Rin and blinked. "At midnight, on the night of the full moon… so in three days, why?"

"Oh, I was just curious," Rin simply stated. "Thank you, for everything." She swallowed the hard lump in her throat, looking down and clenching her delicate fists. Rin felt a cold hand on her cheek as she looked up at soft face of her mother in law.

"I fulfilled your wish; now fulfill my promise in return. Come back to me, alive."

Salty streams trickled down Rin's cheeks as she abruptly hugged Utsukushii. "I will," she sniffled.

After everyone had said their heart -felt goodbyes, Inuyasha and his friends watched Rin ride off into the distance.

* * *

**-Naraku's Treachery-**

"Bonkotsu, the time has almost arrived," Gaishin's voice echoed through the dusty chamber. He faced a large blood red box that was shackled by a chain made of human bones. Sweeping his hand over it, he smiled. "Father will be resurrected on the night of the full moon, when demonic powers are at its peak."

"Master, is Sesshomaru really a mortal now?"

Gaishin curled his lips up into a smirk as he recalled the pathetic state that the great Sesshomaru was in and nodded.

"Wow, he must be really weak then, right?"

Gaishin turned to face him and narrowed his eyes, nodding once more.

"So, it would be easy for me to kill him… right?"

Gaishin laughed to himself and flicked his hand, a clear indication that he approved of Bonkotsu's plan. Why not get Sesshomaru out of the way?

_Soon, father, soon you will be back from the Underworld, and I, Gaishin will be at your service to do whatever you desire._

_

* * *

_-**Demon Charm-**

_These hands cannot kill – cannot protect. _Sesshomaru slowly gathered his fingers into a trembling fist, despising his new form. Looking at his reflection in the calm river, he angrily slashed at the water, causing his face to distort and the moon behind him to shatter. In a slow instant, the pieces of the image formed back together to convey reality. His eyes no longer mirrored the color and glow of the moon, but seemed dark and alluring.

Leaning back against the tree, he grinded his teeth. _That bastard, Gaishin. I allowed myself to become vulnerable in protecting Rin, and now, I cannot protect her any better than she can herself. This useless body… but that pendant. It was so much like __mother's Meidō-Seki…_

* * *

**-Beautiful Memories-**

"Se…Sesshomaru…?" a voice trembled behind him. He turned around and saw the face of his love. Rin looked paler than usual and terrified as the pools in her eyes rippled with the shaking of her body. For a fear that it might be another dream, Sesshomaru gently touched the side of her face.

The usual ice-against-fire feeling no longer existed in their contact. Rin felt it too, the warm blood of a human pumping through his hand and heart. _He… He's…_

"Rin," he stated, looking down and ashamed. "I have failed you as a husband and protector," his voice quavered. "and as a father to Mitsuki."

Rin quickly gulped and shook off her amazement and gently placed the sleeping baby down next to the warm belly of AhUn and proceeded to walk up to Sesshomaru.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," she said, echoing the words he had first said to her when she met him as a little girl in the forest many years ago. "About what happened I mean…"

He looked up at her with unfamiliar dark eyes. Rin noticed that he had taken off his armour and pelt. Maybe they were too heavy for his new body? There he was, the Sesshomaru she knew and loved, but in a completely different form. But she didn't care.

To his shock, Rin's body collided with his as they fell to the ground in an embrace that brought tears to both of their eyes. He placed a warm hand against the back of her head and held her weeping body against his own.

"Rin, are you scared?"

She looked up at him with wet eyelashes batting against the moonlight and frowned. "No, Sesshomaru, I'm not scared. Why would I be?"

Sesshomaru couldn't breathe. Being a mortal, he felt emotions on a new uncontrollable level. "Aren't… Aren't you frightened by… me?"

Rin almost laughed. Here he was, asking her if she was scared of his human form as opposed to the terrifying demon he actually was. Shaking her head, she buried her face into the crook of his neck and kissed it softly. "I missed you," she breathed. "Too much."

He closed his eyes and smiled freely as they pulled apart to stare at each other. He was just as beautiful human as he was demon… just another perfect trait he possessed she thought. As he brought her down beneath him, a dark curtain of hair surrounded their faces.

"Rin," he whispered between playful kisses, "Why are you and Mitsuki here?"

She grasped his now soft and fleshy face into her hands. "I wanted us to be… a family again."

And under the spotlight of the sparkling moon, they kissed as both lovers discovered and relished in the new feel of indulgence; him not having to worry about hurting her in his own lust and her not having to carefully avoid his poisonous fangs.

* * *

(a/n): review! your feedback is so awesome :) it helps me out so much!

also, does anybody wanna tell me what chapter they can see up to on the Moonlight Flower website? :)


	14. Touran Appears Again

**-Rin and Sesshomaru-**

Sleeping under the open stars and being lulled to sleep by the night song of crickets put a warm smile on Rin's face. She couldn't help but to remember the old times, before Sesshomaru built his castle in the West. Turning to face her husband, she laughed softly to see that he was already sleeping, and quite soundly, with little Mitsuki in his arms.

_Turning into a mortal naturally took away his capability to go days without sleeping… maybe… maybe this human Sesshomaru is a good thing. _Rin stared in awe at his flawless features. It was strange indeed to see color in his face for once and his face unmarked, but nonetheless, he still looked like Sesshomaru.

Eyes closed, he seemed to be smiling at an obviously pleasant dream he was having. _He deserves bliss. _Tucking Mitsuki into her father, Rin noticed at the shocking similarities between them, and without Sesshomaru's demonic markings, their features seems even more alike. The same nose and mouth, and the same way their mouths slightly parted while they slept.

Rin covered her mouth from laughing when Mitsuki's little ears twitched. The way her small hands curled up into the blankets and how she occasionally cuddled her cute little face into the soft silk of her father's kimino.

* * *

**-Dilemma-**

"There they are," Bonkotsu whispered to himself. He stood with his back leaned against a tree as he spotted Rin, Sesshomaru and Mitsuki lying against the river bed. He picked up his weapon and turned to face them. A mortified look crept across the mercenary's face as he saw the mortal Sesshomaru. "What the…" his one eye twitched. "He's even prettier as a human. Ugh, that's disgusting."

He took a step out from the protection of the tree trunk and pointed the blade, which glistened in the bright moonlight. Taking a great leap, he cast a threatening shadow over their sleeping bodies. Rin's eyes widened as she looked up and screamed. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as he hovered over Rin and Mitsuki.

Suddenly, with a flash of blue that appeared out of nowhere, Bonkotsu's body slammed against a group of trees.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he may not have the sensitive hearing and smelling he had before, but he knew, from the sudden drop in temperature what was happening.

"Touran," he growled.

Sure enough, the ice cat demon rose to her feet and hissed at Bonkotsu.

_Damn, who is that wench? No matter, I'll just come back later. _With another great leap, Bonkotsu vanished into the trees.

* * *

**-Trap-**

"So, it's true. Sesshomaru has been turned into a pathetic human," she mocked, crossing her arms.

"Touran, if you came to kill me…"

She laughed, then glared at Sesshomaru with her glowing, feline eyes. "Who do you think I am, Sesshomaru? You underestimate my honour. Attacking a vulnerable dog would just be cruel," she stated, still with a hint of mockery in her tone.

"Well, then what do you want?" Sesshomaru coldly demanded. He hated feeling so exposed, especially to Touran. This was a huge stab at his pride. Rin, holding a confused and dazed Mitsuki, sat behind Sesshomaru.

"That your wife and kid?" the cat demon asked. Upon examining them, she smiled. "Cute, your half demon possesses immense power," she said. Looking back at Sesshomaru, she rolled her eyes and continued. "Anyways, I'm here to escort you and your family back to the panther demon tribe."

Rin gasped in fear but Koura turned around and started walking away. "There is no need to fear, human; we simply want to protect you."

Sesshomaru's eyes burrowed into the back of Koura's head. _Protect? I am the only one who will protect Rin and Mitsuki… despicable cat._

Touran stopped walking upon realizing that no one had moved. She sighed and tilted her head back at the three. "We know how to get your demonic powers back." Sesshomaru didn't move a muscle, but his eyes widened slightly in disbelief. "And if you do choose to stay here, that un-dead fellow will come back and finish you off. You're a mortal, so you wouldn't know, but his stench is getting closer." She almost laughed at her last sentence and continued on her path.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, placing a hand on his own. "Let's trust her. We don't have much choice… don't you want us to be safe?"

Sesshomaru growled at the thought of having to take orders from his former foe, but she was right. He stood, helping Rin up and proceeded to follow the blue hair feline into the forest.

* * *

**-Searching For the Sacred Jewel-**

"Sango! Where do you think Kagome keeps the diapers?"

"Gee, I don't know. Check the cupboard above your head."

Miroku reached up and opened the little wooden door only to be hit on the head with one of Kagome's strange packaged foods.

Miroku and Sango had stayed to look after Sura, Inuyasha's daughter after he and Kagome took off. Ever since, Sura had been acting even peskier than usual. The little half demon started to learn basic words and had a strange attraction to pulling Miroku's ponytail.

"Soowa pway wif Uncky Miwoku!" she would yell as Miroku sat there, cross legged and trying to figure out what the little girl had just said.

"I think she said, 'Sura play with uncle Miroku', dear," Sango giggled. And with that, the child would climb onto his shoulders and start tugging at his hair.

"You know, it's like seeing a little girl version of Inuyasha sit on my shoulders," Miroku huffed. "Why, I ought to punish bad children like you!" Miroku yelled as he pulled Sura from his back.

She looked up at him with two large beady, golden eyes and two large ears that flopped down with her smile. Miroku stared at her, then let out a giant sigh and allowed her to commence in her playtime.

"Daddy use Tetseega to chop Uncky Miwoku!" She screamed playfully. Again, Miroku had difficulties understanding until Sango started to laugh hysterically.

"Miroku, she said 'Daddy use Tesseiga to chop Uncle Miroku," Sango chimed. Miroku froze in fear realizing the realities to that statement if he were ever to harm Sura then shook it off.

"Your daddy will do no such thing!"

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

"Mutt face!"

Inuyasha's back stiffened as his ears twitched. Sniffing the air, He let out a low growl and ran out of the castle door while Kagome, Kiyoto, Jaken and Utsukushii followed curiously after him. Sure enough, Inuyasha came to an abrupt stop, his silver hair swaying in the furious wind to see that his old acquaintance Koga, the wolf demon was standing there.

"There you are, mutt, I've been looking all over for you!"

Utsukushii raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Her guards should have kept him out. Trailing behind Koga were the two dog demons in charge of guarding the gate and bowed their heads in front of Utsukushii.

"Many apologies, Great Demoness! The wolf was too fast!"

Utsukushii flicked her hand, motioning for the guards to leave and looked at Koga with a disgusted look. "Who are you?"

Koga looked up at Utsukushii and growled. She stunk of mutt too, but far, _far_ worse than Inuyasha.

"Koga, leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe… who are you?"

Jaken jumped up furiously from where he stood and pointed at Koga. "How dare you question the Great and Honourable Mother of Lord Sesshomaru!"

Koga gasped and took a step back, horrified. But before he could say anything, she had turned her back and was starting to walk back into the warmth of the castle.

* * *

**-Miasma-**

"Rumour has it that Naraku had a son and now he's on a killing rampage," Koga started to say as he crossed his arms and faced his old companions. "I didn't believe it, of course, I would have sniffed him out if that were true."

"You stupid wolf, of course it's true! He's been using Sesshomaru to do it!"

"Shut up! Let me finish!" Koga barked. Calmly, he turned to face the rest of the group. "But yesterday night, I saw one of those disgusting poisonous insects." Everyone gasped as the wolf nodded. "But that's not even the freaky part," he stated with a shiver. Turning to see Utsukushii, he scratched his head. "Say, Sesshomaru isn't a half demon… right?"

"OF COURSE NOT! LORD SESSHOMARU IS FULL FLEDGED DEMON BY BLOOD AND—" Jaken squawked. Utsukushii narrowed her eyes at Koga, interested in what he had to say.

"Yeah, I didn't think he was. But then, why was he a human yesterday night?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as did Utsukushii's.

"YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY MISTAKEN YOU MANGY WOLF!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Hey Koga," Kagome started. "What do you mean?"

"I sniffed out that disgusting Bonkotsu and followed him to a clearing in the woods. Turns out, he was going to attack Sesshomaru and that Rin girl. But… but Sesshomaru was mortal. I saw it with my very own eyes. He had black hair and human face and everything!" Koga exclaimed, as if speaking louder would force everyone to believe.

Inuyasha grabbed Koga by his shoulders and shook him violently. "You better not be making any of this up—"

Koga pushed him off and brushed the dust from his clothes. "Don't be stupid, Inuyasha. Why would I make this up?" he growled. "Anyways, I was going to go stop him when I suddenly got a whiff of something even more disgusting than Inuyasha… cats."

Utsukushii's eyebrows furrowed together. What was going on? Cat demons sought to destroy the Inu clan years ago.

Koga scrunched his face in the recollection of the smell and then pounded his fist into his hand. "Yeah, cats. And I was going to attack her too, seeing as she was one of the panther demons from 11 years ago… TouranI think her name was, but she… saved Sesshomaru."

Jaken started to ball and bang his impish fists onto the floor. "You're lying! First Lord Sesshomaru turns into a human, then he is saved by the mere likes of a cat… those things would never happen to my great Lord!"

Koga pounded Jaken angrily. "Fine, don't believe me! All I don't care for Sesshomaru much anyways. I only came here to ask if you knew anything about Naraku!"

Inuyasha stood, his hands in his sleeves again as he looked down at Koga. "No, I don't know anything about Naraku, but it looks like we're going to have to be on our toes for the next few days. I don't like the sound of any of this…" he looked at Utsukushii. "I'm going to find Sesshomaru."


	15. My Sesshomaru

(a/n): So, I found out that "Koura" is actually "Touran". I made a mistake when researching her name… sorry! Haha, Touran is the ice cat demon! NOT Koura! So I went back to the past chapters and changed it.

also, warning: lemon up ahead

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D PLEASE? :)

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

"Touran! You're back!" Shuran, the flower sorceress squealed, drifting up to her. Kouran, the fire panther demon leapt up and followed.

"This is Sesshomaru?" Kouran exclaimed, examining him with a hiss. "Wow, you really are a human… how pathetic!"

Sesshomaru placed a hand on his sword as the scared panther diva jumped back. "Careful, wench, even as a human I could kill you."

"Now, now Sesshomaru," Touran calmly called. "Do not threaten my panthers, we are offering you protection after all." She crossed her arms and flicked her blue hair back.

Narrowing his eyes, he frowned at the ice demon. "I never asked for your services."

"Yes, but you still need us."

It was a good thing Sesshomaru had lost his intense sense of smell when he lost his demon powers or else he would have slaughtered them all in attempts to relieve himself of the cat stench. Looking behind him, he saw the large electric demon, Shonron, hobble up to Rin and offer her fish.

"Eat," he commanded as Rin nodded and sat down with her food. Sesshomaru's stomach started to growl – a feeling he had not yet adjusted to.

"What is your purpose?" Sesshomaru asked. Touran stared at him with gleaming eyes and then jumped onto a high rock, crossing her legs and resting her chin on her hand.

"My son must be stopped, and if helping you obtain your demonic powers is the only way, then so be it." Looking away, she recalled the last encounter they had 11 years ago with Inuyasha. "And besides, although a cat's curse runs deep, so does a cat's sense of duty. You saved my comrades with your sword many years ago and I intend to—"

"That is unnecessary; I merely used my Tenseiga to destroy your filthy master."

Touran sighed and nodded. "Whatever you say, Sesshomaru," she rolled her eyes in the process. "Shuran! Bring Sesshomaru some food. He's a human now, so he must eat." She smirked as the chirpy sorceress brought him a plate of fish.

Sesshomaru looked away and had no desire to eat food which was given to him by these cats. But his insides felt as though a little demon was clawing at the sides of his stomach. Noticing the sounds that came from his hungry stomach, Touran laughed and ordered her cats away. "We'll give you and your family some privacy."

* * *

**-Fierce Battle-**

"Hirakotsu!"

The wooden boomerang ripped the night air and returned to Sango's hand, bloodied. "Miroku! Where's Sura?"

"I have her here! Do you need my help, Sango?"

"Don't worry about me, I need to blow off some steam right now anyways." And with that she threw her weapon once more and defeated the hoard of slithering snake demons. As their remains twitched on the floor, she unravelled her gas mask from her face and panted. _Why are they attacking us? _

"Sango, we must leave here," Miroku stated in a strict and serious tone. He cradled the crying baby in his arms and waited for her to respond. "There is something here that these demons want, and from the past few attacks I believe they are after Sura…"

Sweat dripped from her nose and fell to the bloody ground. "Yes, we should investigate further on the issue." They left Inuyasha's house barren and ran in the direction of where the demons came from, holding protectively onto Sura the entire time.

* * *

**-Miasma-**

"The creator of the Meidō-Seki that your mother holds also created a contrast pendant called the Sheidō-Seki," Touran intellectually stated. "I talked to that strange sword smith, what was his name… Totosai? Yes, I believe it was Totosai," she scratched her chin. "He said that in order to reverse the effect of the Sheidō-Seki, one must crack and destroy the red crystal embedded in it."

Rin sat on the floor and watched the small movements of Touran's mouth as she spoke. Although Sesshomaru was listening with the utmost intensity, she couldn't help but to feel remorse. _Maybe I want him to stay this way… this is the first time Sesshomaru has really showed much emotion…_ She shook off the selfish thought and bounced her giggling daughter on her lap.

"It won't be easy, Sesshomaru," Touran warned. "In fact, the crystal was rumored to possess such great power that only the bravest of heart can break it."

The elemental cat demons all and wagged their tails at their leader, nodding. "The night of the full moon is two days ahead of us, and if you don't take your powers back by then, Naraku will be revived and this world will fall into chaos again."

* * *

**-Sit Down!-**

Mitsuki played with the fascinated cat demons by herself. As she sat and twitched her ears, Kouran sniffed and looked away, disgusted.

"She reeks of dog, and human. Ugh, what a putrid scent," she hissed.

"Yeah, but she's sooooooo cute!" Shuran squealed.

Mitsuki looked up at the two and blinked curiously, tilting her head to the side, and then fell over.

The large one, Shonron kneeled down next to her and frowned. "What a scary looking child…"

Mitsuki let out a low, barely audible growl from her tiny throat and shifted her narrowed gaze at him. His eyes widened as he held his hand out in fear. "Sorry, kid! I didn't mean it like that!"

Kouran raised an eyebrow. "Obviously the daughter of Sesshomaru would master such a dirty look."

* * *

**-Kagome and Inuyasha-**

Rin found Sesshomaru sitting against a large rock and staring up at the almost-full moon. His black hair danced with the breeze, strongly contrasting his white kimono and even from the back of his head, Rin knew he was deep in thought.

He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately – thinking. Sure, Sesshomaru thought endlessly before, but now that he was a mortal, his thoughts showed more on his face. Sitting down next to him, he turned his head to face her and sighed. This was not supposed to be happening to him, especially now. He never imagined his father's fate to be his, not once! But now, with a child as well, it felt as though he was headed straight towards the same demise as the once great Inu no Taisho.

"You must be in a lot of pain," Rin whispered.

Only the rustling sound of the tall grass behind could be heard.

"Rin," his voice scratched inside his throat. "Do you enjoy seeing me like this? As a mortal?"

Rin froze and bit her lower lip. "Can I be honest with you?"

He nodded briskly and crossed his arms. "You may _only_ be honest with me."

"I love seeing your emotions, and your pains and joys of your heart on your face. I love how you avoid danger, I love seeing Mitsuki with you…"

**-Homage for Inuyasha-Piano Solo-**

Sesshomaru hushed her by forcefully planting a surprising kiss on her lips. But when he pulled away from her, his eyes were half closed and filled with a sadness that Rin had not see before. "Then what do you want me to do?" he breathed against her.

"I…I…" she trembled and captured his face in her hands. But before she could answer, Sesshomaru had already pulled at her waist and forced his face into her warm neck. Sucking ever so gently, he rambled with her senses and stole her ability to speak.

This was going to be the first time Rin had mated with a human before. Unlike the other times, Sesshomaru was free to indulge all he wanted and explore all the wonders of her body without holding back. Before she knew it, they were lying on a blanket made of their clothes and found warmth in each other's flesh. It was strange feeling the softness of his chest against her own and for once, she could smell the testosterone emanating from his pores.

In the dead of the night, she spread her legs slowly and curiously, causing the juices that formed at the intersection of her legs to glisten in the teasing moonlight. He smiled and positioned himself on top of her. The feeling of his shaft sliding in and out of the wetness of her entrance made his chest hurt from lack of oxygen. Being a human, he was surprised to see how easily he lost his energy in making love to her. _Mortals are weak, even in the course of love _he thought as his breath escaped his mouth in unsteady bursts.

_He's moaning… a lot. _Rin, amused, couldn't help but to laugh. She suddenly felt as though she had the confidence to _do_ more, to _please_ him more. He pulled out of her, and just as she thought she had done him enough for the night, he pulled her onto his lap until they were face to face. Her silky legs wrapped around his muscular upper abdomen and tilted her head back, letting the curtain of blackness that grew from her head to fall and stick against her sticky skin.

Arms clinging to the back of his neck, and his own hands supporting her from behind, he pushed in. The sudden warmth that spread into both their bodies caused them to fight for air. In small yet effective motions, he pulled his body towards hers and deeply penetrated her warm and tightly suffocating walls. _In, and out. In, and out._ The rhythm of their thrusts continued throughout the privacy of the darkness.

"Sesshomaru," her breath trembled. "I know what I want."

He bit the edge of her shoulder and gently moaned.

"I want…" she gulped. "I want you to stay as a demon." A louder moan escaped her lips, grasping his hair in handfuls.

"A demon?"

"The cold faced, warm hearted, strangely beautiful, killing perfection," she managed to say. "My Sesshomaru."


	16. Kidnapped by Bonkotsu

**-Trap-**

_This is definitely Rin's scent… and this strange other one must be Sesshomaru_. Inuyasha, carrying a sleeping Kagome on his back, ran through the pink and red hues of dawn's first light. Passing a whir of trees and bushes, he stopped to sniff the air one more time. _Cats_. They were definitely getting closer. He had to admit, after running through the entire night, he was exhausted and could have collapsed at any given moment.

His ears perked for a moment and suddenly, a flash of fire flew across his face and hit the ground with an incinerating crash. "What the hell?"

Kagome slowly opened her sleepy eyes and looked around her. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Another ball of fire flew towards them as he pulled his Tesseiga and blocked the attack. Just then, from behind the shadows of the trees stood Kouran, the fire panther diva.

"Intruders are not allowed near the tribe, identify yourselves!" she blinked a couple of times then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you not Inuyasha? And you, on his back, you're that skimpy priestess!"

Inuyasha growled at her and put Kagome down on the grassy bed gently. "You lookin' for a fight?" he barked.

Kouran sighed and walked up to him, her hands raised in the air as a sign of surrender. "I'm not here to fight. You have perfect timing though, I must say. Follow me."

Inuyasha stood there curiously. Could he trust her?

She turned her head and made a clicking noise with her tongue as if Inuyasha's paranoid behaviour was pathetic. "Well? Do you want to see Sesshomaru are not?"

* * *

**-Sit Down!-**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Inuyasha held his head and laughed until tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. He sighed and wiped them away with one finger and looked back at his now-human brother.

"You look even weirder than usual!" he cooed, pointing a finger and starting to laugh again. Sesshomaru opened his closed eyes and glared at his useless half brother. Standing, he cracked his knuckles and growled. "What are you gonna do? Kill me? I'd love to see you try!"

Sesshomaru clenched his fists and took a swing at Inuyasha's face, but before his hand could make contact with Inuyasha, he ducked and twitched his ears.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome cried. "Sesshomaru, you… do look really different, but it's fine! Really!" she laughed nervously and stole a glance from Rin.

Sesshomaru turned away from them, his long black hair slapping Inuyasha in the face and started to walk away.

"Look what you've done now, Inuyasha! He's so angry!" Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and mumbled to himself, "When is he _not_ angry?"

* * *

**-Demon Charm-**

"Mother Utsukushii? May I ask where you are going?" Kiyoto inquired. The demoness had been staring at the skies for hours and both Kiyoto and Jaken were worried.

"I am going to find the source of this evil demonic aura, child."

"Father and mother are going to be there, aren't they?"

Utsukushii stared at Kiyoto as if to tell him to stay put with her cold, glimmering eyes. She proceeded to turning into a dog demon and took flight. Kiyoto gasped and looked around desperately. _I have to follow her, I have to help! _

He ran towards AhUn and stared into its ferocious yellow eyes. "Do I have permission to ride you?" he bowed his head in respect at the dragon and waited. Looking up, he saw that it stood, kneeling and waiting for him to lift himself on.

"Hey! You! Child! Where do you think you're going!" Jaken exclaimed in surprise. "Get off of AhUn at once!"

"It's Kiyoto, and no, I must assist Mother Utsukushii!" The beast rose into the air slowly as Jaken impulsively grabbed onto its tail and held on as tight as he could as it soared through the murky sky.

_Stupid half demon boy, he had to inherit his mother's annoying insistence and his father's unnecessary determination! I think I'm going to be sick..._

_

* * *

_

**-From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age-**

"Miroku, don't you find it strange?" Sango asked through her poison gas mask. "The air, it feels so familiar…"

"You're right, it feels like the same demonic aura from that of Naraku."

They stood, staring into the empty space filled with the ghastly purple mist. Sango had taken her old companion Kirara with her, the two tailed demon, to protect Sura.

"Kirara, make sure Sura is safe, I feel something approaching…"

But before Sango could even finish her command, her, Miroku, Kirara and Sura, were swept up into a large metal threaded net. She grabbed her sword and tried to break free but it was useless. In the echoing distance, they heard footsteps and a slight rattle of a blade approach.

Bonkotsu stood there in front of them and peered into the net. He almost laughed when he saw the familiar faces. "Oh man, don't tell me… the monk and demon slayer! Long time no see, hey?"

Sango glared at him, taking a stab with her sword through the hole of the net. He skillfully dodged it and looked at the bundle of blankets being carried by Kirara. "What's that?"

Miroku protectively covered the baby's face with his arm and angered Bonkotsu. The mercenary grabbed his weapon and pointed it at Miroku's neck, threatening to cut his head off if he didn't reveal the girl's face. "Show me," he forcefully commanded. Slowly, and with a nervous gulp, he moved the sleeve of his robe to reveal the smiling face of Sura – her silver hair and ears and all. "Another one! Man, this one looks just like that stupid mutt… well, I guess I'm in luck." He turned, threw his blade over his shoulder and snapped his fingers.

In an instant, the net that held Miroku and his companions started to lift into the air by a Bird of Paradise demon. "Where are you taking us?" Sango yelled.

"Don't worry, you're just going to help me by serving as bait."

* * *

**-Miasma- **

"Inuyasha, you have fared well?" Touran asked. He nodded as Kagome ate her share of fish that Shuran brought for her to eat. "Good, the night of the full moon is tomorrow."

"The night of the full moon? What the heck's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha shot back.

"You mean you don't know?" Shonron asked in his low, gruffly voice.

Sesshomaru was sitting against a nearby tree, balancing Mitsuki on his lap. Her little feet wriggled under her own weight as she clung onto her father's fingers for support. Falling onto her bottom, she growled to herself and tried again.

"The night of the full moon is when a demon's powers are at its greatest, surely you wouldn't know, you half demon." Kouran snapped. "It's when Naraku comes back."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at her in surprise as Touran placed a cold hand on her fellow comrade's shoulder. "Tomorrow, we will break the Crystal of Containment and destroy my son," Touran muttered under her breath.

Inuyasha blinked, still confused as Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes in his direction. "You fool, it means that tomorrow night I'm going to steal my powers back and kill the bastard who put me into this mess."

"Yeah, but…" Inuyasha started, "Why the hell are you letting these smelly cats help you?"

All the panther demons hissed at him, showing off their fangs.

Rin smiled and spoke, "They kindly offered to help Sesshomaru because he saved them with his Tenseiga 11 years ago."

Suddenly, Inuyasha fell onto all fours and sniffed the ground from left to right, then sniffed the air.

"What is it Inuyasha, is it Naraku?"

"No," he growled, "It's the scent of graveyard soil… Sango, Miroku… and Sura."

* * *

(a/n): the time is almost coming! :) review review review!


	17. Naraku

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

"Tonight, father, you will be resurrected from the unworthy afterlife." Gaishin paced up and down the hallway. Where the hell was Bonkotsu? And had he succeeded in killing Sesshomaru or not? He clutched the red pendant which locked Sesshomaru's demonic powers within and smiled.

"Yo!" Bonkotsu's voice echoed from the entrance. He appeared with Miroku and Sango, tied by the metal thread that used to belong to his former Band of 7 members. In each of his hands he held a cage – one carrying Kirara and the other, Sura.

"What is this?" Gaishin inquired.

"They're Inuyasha's friends and his daughter, see?" he held out the cage which held a trembling little girl inside.

"Good, I leave you with the task of destroying him then."

"Who are you and what business do you have with us!" Sango yelled.

Gaishin rolled his eyes. Everybody always wanted to know what he was up to, and it sickened him. "In a nutshell my dear, Naraku will kill you all."

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

Inuyasha and his friends had been travelling all day, trying to track down scents and following leads. The panther demons closely followed, all ready for combat. Sesshomaru and Rin were also amongst the group, protecting Mitsuki the entire way.

They came across a newly built castle in the Western Lands that stood where Sesshomaru's once did. It reeked of death, graveyard soil, and Naraku. Naturally, there was a barrier that prevented them from entering so easily. Inuyasha drew his red sword and unleashed his Wind Scar, but to his surprise and everyone else', the light from the Wind Scar bounced back and nearly hit them instead. "What the hell?" Inuyasha growled.

"Let me try!" Kagome pulled out a sacred arrow and shot the mysterious purple light, but it disintegrated inside the barrier leaving everyone wide eyed and frustrated.

"Panther demons, go!" Touran commanded. All at once, fire, electricity, flowers and ice attacked the shield, only to be hit by their own elements.

Rin gasped and held Sesshomaru's arm. What were they going to do now? It was already evening time and the moon was slowly, ever so slowing, showing its unwanted face. Sesshomaru just stared, analyzing the circumstance with his dark eyes. _That coward Gaishin, hiding behind a trick barrier_…

"LORD SESSHOMARUUUUUUU!" a voice squealed from the darkening clouds. Everyone looked up to see in amazement that Mother Utsukushii, followed by AhUn drifted down before them. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken balled, "So the wolf was telling the truth after all… you really are a weak mortal!"

"Jaken, silence," Sesshomaru demanded in such a abrupt tone that Jaken's tears seemed to flow back into his eyes.

"A fate worse than death, for any demon, is to become a human," Utsukushii stated, staring at her son. "But you show no remorse, son." It was more of a question than a comment.

"There is no need for foolish emotions such as remorse, mother," he replied. "I will get my powers back by tonight."

"By standing here like a bunch of idiots who can't even get past a little barrier?" she questioned.

The cat demons all huddled together, in fear of the great demoness as Kagome scolded Kiyoto for coming with Utsukushii. Rin was relieved beyond belief to see the beautiful face of her mother in law. She watched her walk up to the barrier and touch it, retracting her burnt finger and placing it in her small mouth. "I see," she mumbled. Taking off her pendant, she held it in front of her face as it swallowed the barrier into its crystal.

Without saying a word of her success, she placed it back onto her neck and drifted inside. Dumbfounded, everyone followed.

* * *

**-Dilemma-**

They burst through the corridor doors into a dark chamber. Looking around, Inuyasha could smell it all – Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Sura, Bonkotsu…

"Ah, finally!" Bonkotsu yelled as he swung his blade down at Inuyasha. "I thought you'd never show up!"

"Don't be stupid," Inuyasha growled, drawing his large sword. "This ends right now. Where's my daughter?" He ran towards Bonkotsu at full speed and jumped into the air.

Touran commanded her panthers to search for the evil pendant. "I will protect Sesshomaru and his family, now hurry!" The cats nodded and spread out.

Kagome held Kiyoto close to her from a distance and watched. This was it. This battle would decide so many things…

Sesshomaru looked around until he noticed a dark figure hovering in the air above Inuyasha. His eyes widened as he yelled. "Inuyasha, look up!"

In an instant, Gaishin appeared in his demon form which looked to be a combination of a snake, scorpion and cat all at once. Inuyasha jumped from his assault and panted. "You're even uglier than Naraku."

Gaishin smirked as he faced Touran. "Hello, mother."

Touran scowled, her hands lighting up with a blueish hue of ice. "I have no son!" and with that, she too transformed into a large blue panther and leapt in pursuit of Gaishin.

* * *

**-Naraku's Treachery-**

"It's too late, fools!" Gaishin laughed hysterically as he pointed to the red velvet box that he had protected for so long. From the cracks came a dark red light as its hinges rattled violently. The pendant that hung over the box also lit a deep crimson color. Kouran flipped in the air and reached for the necklace, only to be thrown out by a strong demonic barrier.

The hinges finally broke off and the lid opened, creating a whirlwind inside the room itself. From a window, Rin could see the full moon, bright and ever so taunting, shine directly overhead. They were too late.

In a flash, Naraku appeared before them, cracking his knuckles, his neck and every bone in his body. He smiled the familiar smile everyone grew to hate. "It feels good to be alive again," Naraku's deep and husky voice echoed through the dead silent room. He then proceeded to use his sharp claw that grew from his arm to drive it through the heart of Gaishin. With a mouthful of blood and breathless voice, Gaishin fell to the floor, twitching.

"Father, why, I resurrected you from the dead…" And with that, the miasma from Naraku's poisonous claws spread through his son's body and he disintegrated into thin air.


	18. Tables Turn

**-Ryukotsusei Revived-**

"You killed him…" Touran murmured - her eyes wide and shaking with disbelief and fear. "You…"

"Touran, long time no see," Naraku laughed as he approached her. With a strong hand, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her body into the air with ease. "I thought you would have died after giving birth to _him_."

Choking, she clawed at his hands. A sacred arrow shot through Naraku's arm, dissolving the flesh and revealing nothing but bone. Touran was released and she scrambled away, fighting for air. "You again," Naraku growled, facing Kagome. "In fact, all of you are here…" He walked towards the red pendant which brought him back to life and placed it over his shoulders.

Inuyasha's hand shook with anger as he wielded his sword. "You bastard."

Naraku smiled, narrowing his purple eyes and used his demonic claws to pierce Bonkotsu's heart. The mercenary, shocked, pressed his hand against his bloody chest and fell on his knees, dropping his giant weapon as it hit the cold floor with a 'clang'. Naraku walked over to Bonkotsu's body and kicked him over. "I have no use for you anymore."

As Bonkotsu's face pressed against the bloody ground, a single tear rolled down his cheek and in an instant, there was nothing left but a pile of bones and cloth.

Sesshomaru watched with a strange feeling in his heart. Was it the human emotions that made him feel such pity for both Bonkotsu and Gaishin? Impossible. They were the enemies after all. But he clenched his fists anyways and bared his teeth.

Naraku finally surveyed his surroundings. At the sight of Sesshomaru human, he snorted. "So, Sesshomaru, you must be in unimaginable amounts of pain right now – being a mortal after all."

Rin held her husband back with her own strength and glared at Naraku. "What's this?" Naraku amusingly questioned, noticing their baby Mitsuki. "Don't tell me, Lord Sesshomaru is Daddy Sesshomaru now?" Mitsuki started to whine. Naraku took small steps towards them until he heard the sound of Inuyasha's Wind Scar free Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Sura.

Inuyasha's blade touched the back of Naraku's neck. "Where ya' goin' Naraku?" He pressed the sword harder against his foe and watched the blood drip and splash against the dead floor.

* * *

-**Miasma**-

_Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru can't even summon the strength to fight against Naraku! If he leaves Rin and Mitsuki, Naraku will surely kill them all, and then kill us!_ Jaken gulped, sweat pouring down his head._ But if he chooses to stay there, Naraku will corner him. Unless… Unless Inuyasha can put an end to this! Even so, Lord Sesshomaru would never allow such a despicable half demon such as Inuyasha to save him._

Rubbing her now red and irritated neck, Touran watched from a ground level point of view. _Damn that Naraku._ She hissed to herself. _There's nothing more I can do! The pendant has a strong barrier only Naraku can seem to break. Her eyes fell on the scarlet crystal. If only I can just get the pendant off of Naraku, then we might have a chance_. Gulping, she slowly stood up and crept behind Naraku.

_Bastard_, Inuyasha thought as he held his sword at Naraku's neck. _How could anyone kill their own blood kin? I won't allow him to hurt Sesshomaru… if Sesshomaru dies, Rin will be next_. He growled. _Then who knows what Naraku will do next. I'll kill him now, while I still can. _

Utsukushii narrowed her enchanting eyes at Sesshomaru and shook her head slightly. _Sesshomaru, son, you must run away. If you don't, Naraku will mercilessly slaughter you and your family_. She felt her skin tingle with the readiness to transform into her dog form. _I don't know how effective this may be, but I will grant you some time to get away from here._ And in a matter of seconds, her roars as a great dog demon echoed through the deep chambers.

Miroku examined the condition of his wife, Sango, and when he made sure she wasn't harmed, he stood and faced Naraku. _He is even more ruthless than he was 11 years ago. His evil seems to have grown during the afterlife._ Miroku held out his palm. Naraku was now alive, which meant that his Wind Tunnel had returned as well. _He doesn't possess any jewel shards anymore, I'll use my Wind Tunnel_.

* * *

**-Attack-**

All at once, Miroku unleashed his Wind Tunnel, Mother Utsukushii charged at Naraku, Inuyasha summoned his Wind Scar, and Touran leapt towards Naraku's pendant. Unorganized and doomed for disaster, Touran got in the way of Utsukushii. They collided, Touran's body falling onto the barrier of the pendant and she was soon thrown against the chamber wall. Miroku gasped, drawing back his Wind Tunnel in fear of sucking up the great dog demon. Naraku jumped and Inuyasha's Wind Scar headed straight for Sesshomaru.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cried, jumping in the way of his own attack and suffering the pain from it. He fell unconscious and seriously injured before Rin.

Touran's eyes too were closed and she ceased breathing.

Utsukushii flew into Miroku because of the sudden blockage of his Wind Tunnel and both were down.

Naraku laughed loudly. "Fools! Did you really think you could destroy me with such sloppy moves?" He transformed into a scorpion demon in mid air and thrust his poisonous tail towards Rin. "Now, die!" he screamed.

Rin's body froze in fear, this was it. She was going to die at the hands of Naraku. But she felt her body being thrown onto the floor and a splash of warm blood hit her face. "Stay down!" Sesshomaru's voice cried.

Sesshomaru's breath hitched, feeling what pain truly was for the first time as he hung there, Naraku's tail skewered through him.

Rin blood-curdling cry pierced the deathly air. The scorpion tail whipped against the floor, flinging Sesshomaru's limp body down with it, and as the dust subsided, she saw the horror of Sesshomaru – dead.


	19. Bravest of Hearts

**-Evil Demons Desiring the Sacred Jewel-**

"Uncle Sesshomaru!" Kiyoto cried, trying to break free from his mother's arms. Kagome, appalled, held him tighter.

"No, Kiyoto, stay back!" Kagome pleaded. Both mother and son fell on their knees, crying and facing Sesshomaru's dead body.

Rin, holding Mitsuki trembled uncontrollably. Sesshomaru was on his back, his eyes closed, his skin paler than usual, his hair bloodied and the wound in his chest growing darker and darker. Whimpering, she threw herself over her love and wailed. "Sesshomaru, no, you can't… you can't just… open your eyes, you're stronger than this!" Hot tears flooded her eyes and fell in large drops onto the dusty floor.

Utsukushii slowly rose to her feet, gaining consciousness after suffering a blow to her head. At the sight of Sesshomaru, she gasped, covered her mouth and looked down at the floor. _He died…protecting a human he loved. Just like his father._

The moon cast overhead and it was almost midnight. _The flowers will bloom soon_. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw that Inuyasha had painfully risen from the effects of his Wind Scar. Knees trembling, he used his sword as a balance and coughed up blood, facing Naraku.

"So, Sesshomaru is dead," Inuyasha's gruffly voice said. As he wiped his mouth, his eyes were covered by the blackness of the curtain of his bangs. "Well, as his brother, I guess I should avenge his death." Inuyasha growled, showing his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed. He shouldn't even be able to move.

Naraku scoffed, then laughing, jumped into the air and thrust his poisonous tail right at Rin. "You can join him in hell, you wench! And take your filthy half breed daughter with you!" The tail charged towards her as she squeezed her daughter close to her heart. _This is it, even in death I will be with Sesshomaru._

**-Like a Hurricane-**

But just when she should have felt the tail tear through her flesh and pierce her heart, she heard Naraku scream instead. _What is going on?_ Opening her tightly shut eyes, she looked up and saw a strange barrier of some sort protecting her, Mitsuki and Sesshomaru. No, it _was_ Mitsuki. The little girl's eyes were glowing as she stared at the tail that couldn't penetrate the shield.

"What is this?" Naraku scowled, attacking again and again until the protective exoskeleton coat of the tail broke in half. Rin held onto her baby, speechless.

In the moment of examining his damaged body, Naraku was tackled by Inuyasha. "You dirty bastard!" the half demon yelled, ripping the pendant away from Naraku. It fell onto the floor, clinking and clanking a few times before it spun and landed at Kagome's feet. Naraku hissed and threw Inuyasha against the chamber wall until he coughed up more blood and fell face first_. How dare he, how was he not affected by the pendant's barrier?_

"Stay out of my way," Naraku growled, reaching a long arm towards the pendant. But before he could reach it, Kagome threw it into the barrier, right onto Rin's lap.

_How do I go about breaking this! _As Rin wiped her tears, she noticed that the Tenseiga started to pulsate at Sesshomaru's waist. _Tenseiga?_

"Mitsuki, honey, I don't know what you're doing, but keep going!" She gently placed her down and drew her husband's sword. It continued to pulse, even in Rin's hands. "Please, save Sesshomaru!" she willed as the thrust the blade down on the crystal. It penetrated the scarlet, causing a series of cracks and in a single burst; the red light escaped and flew into the air in search of its owner – Sesshomaru.

* * *

**-Attack-**

_She did it!_ Utsukushii gasped, staring at the fireworks of red light that circled the air inside the barrier. She watched as the orbs sunk into Sesshomaru's wound and covered her eyes with a long sleeve as a blindingly bright flash of light emanated from the shield.

"No!" Naraku cried, protecting his eyes from the light. _Midnight_.

_What's happening?_ Kagome gulped, holding on to her two frightened children. _Did Rin do it?_

Rin, clutching the Tenseiga, opened her eyes to see familiar black boots, white silk, yellow waist ribbon and marked hands. "Rin," she heard the deep voice and snapped her head completely up. _Sesshomaru_.

His silver hair cascaded down his back, his eyes glowing passionately of gold and amber, and the markings on his face growing jagged. In an instant, his hair flew up, his eyes flared red and his nose started to extend. "Unlike father, I choose to live for the human I love!"

Transforming into a ball of light, he flew out of the barrier, twirled, and headed straight for Naraku.


	20. Prevail

**-Hell Bug, Saimyosho-**

Rin picked up her daughter and hugged her until tears squeezed out of her eyes. "Oh, Mitsuki, my little girl, you saved our family," she wept. "Thank you."

Mitsuki's eyes stopped glowing and returned to their usual golden color. Placing her little hands on her mother's wet cheeks, she giggled and cooed while her black and white ears twitched.

Kagome and Kiyoto could breathe again, relieved that Sesshomaru had gained his powers back and survival was very likely. "Son, we need to go save your father!" Kiyoto briefly nodded as he, Kagome and Sura ran up to Inuyasha's body. "Oh no, Inuyasha, please, wake up!" Kiyoto shook his father until he groaned. _He's alive._ _Thank God_. "Kiyoto, help me carry him somewhere safe."

Utsukushii grabbed Jaken, who had fainted with the sight of his dead Lord and flew towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Kirara too held up Sango and Miroku and growled, examining her surroundings. The impact of Naraku and Sesshomaru bashing into walls was causing rubble and debris to fall from the ceiling. "We need to get everyone out of here," Utsukushii demanded. "Or else we'll all be killed when this building collapses."

Kagome nodded as she lifted a seriously injured Inuyasha onto Kirara's back. Utsukushii transformed into her dog demon form and growled once, indicating she wanted everyone to grab onto her. The panther demons held their leader, Touran and did so. "Rin, let's go!" Kouran yelled through the noise of the battle.

"No, I can't leave Sesshomaru, not now. But please, take Mitsuki with you!" She handed the baby over to Kagome.

The fire panther demon's eyes widened as she shrugged. "It's your life!" Utsukushii looked at Rin and let out a deep noise from her throat, but Rin stood facing Sesshomaru and Naraku, holding her hand to her chest and watching her husband fight as if her life depended on it. There was no persuading her, Utsukushii knew, so, with that, she flew off.

Kirara followed the dog demon as Kagome called back. "Be safe!"

* * *

**-Inuyasha Renga (only up to 1:07)-**

Sesshomaru, despite being a demon again, could feel a strange plethora of emotions coursing through his head while he fought Naraku. For one, he was relieved he was alive. He could honestly say that death was frightening, and cold, and _painful_ – three things he didn't feel much of before. Sure he felt fear when he lost Rin as a child in the Underworld, but in death, he felt as though he was leaving her behind; Afraid of losing her in a dangerous world while he slept peacefully in the afterlife. The pain that existed in his chest was unbearable and he was glad, being a demon again, that his wound had already healed.

Seeing the face of Naraku made his blood boil in ways that made him want to kill the demon in the most merciless ways possible. He felt sorrow for Gaishin and Bonkotsu, despite their sides, and most of all, he felt vengeful towards all those Naraku had put into suffering.

"Sesshomaru, you think you can destroy me now that you're a demon once again? Naraku called, avoiding Sesshomaru's claws and fangs. Sesshomaru stopped, and transformed back into his human form, confusing Naraku.

"I will kill you, even without my demon form," he stated, his cold voice striking fear into even Naraku. Sesshomaru leapt into the air, his silk robe and fur trailing behind him, and slashed at his opponent with his light whip, striking him in the arm. "That was for Touran," he continued. Taken aback, Naraku hissed and charged at Sesshomaru with poisonous miasma fuming from his body.

Sesshomaru drove his claws through Naraku's gut and pulled out, his hand covered in the evil demon's blood. "That was for Inuyasha."

Naraku scowled and held his profusely bleeding stomach and looked up, but it was too late. The next thing he knew, Sesshomaru's light whip had struck him through the neck and as the dog demon pulled his fingers back and watched Naraku fall on his knees, he muttered, "And that was for the pain you put Rin through."

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

Kagome held Mitsuki and looked at the building in which Rin and Sesshomaru were still in. The creaking and booming noises she heard coming from inside made her bite her lower lip and worry. Her son placed a strong hand on her shoulder, reassuring not only her, but himself that everything was going to be okay. The cool of the night air washed over their faces and swept over the scent of dead bodies. The panther demons had circled around their leader, trying to get her to wake up.

Jaken's big eyes slowly started to open. In a swift motion, he leapt up onto his feet and looked around copious times. The moon was still shining bright overhead. "Lord Sesshomaru! Oh no, I forgot he's dead!" he wailed, burying his head in his sleeves.

"Jaken, silence," Utsukushii commanded, just as Sesshomaru would. "He is alive and well, we must just wait patiently for his return."

"But, but…" the imp stuttered. But the demoness lowered her eyes and glared at him, sending shivers creeping down his spine.

Sango and Miroku had passed out from the over -exposure to the miasma. But as Kirara licked their faces clean, Kagome knew they were going to live. Inuyasha too was conscious…in great amounts of pain, but conscious. Looking up at the sky and focusing only on breathing, he felt his daughter Sura nuzzle against his side.

Suddenly, the building crashed; the wood and stone toppling onto each other until there was nothing left but a pile of rubble. Nobody moved, nobody breathed, nobody blinked.

* * *

**-To the End of Feelings II-**

A tear rolled down Inuyasha's cheek as he could suddenly smell the scent of Sesshomaru and Rin's blood. _They're dead_. Kagome noticed her husband's actions and looked at Mitsuki. Crying, she held the baby close to her chest and wept.

Utsukushii continued to stare out into the void. Minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Sesshomaru or Rin. Had they really died from the collapse of the building?

The panthers held their hands on their laps and looked down. They too could smell the blood in the air, and there was a lot of it. "Poor kid," Kouran directed at Mitsuki. "Her father and mother fought so bravely…"

"Lord Sesshomaru… Rin… they really are dead this time!" Jaken squawked, pounding his little green fists into the soil. "My Lord and my best friend, gone!"

Utsukushii fell onto her knees, her robes following in a swift motion. Trembling, she promised herself to take care of Mitsuki as best she could. "I should have stayed back… I should have helped him more…"

"Mother, Jaken, stop it."

Everyone snapped their heads up and saw Sesshomaru standing there, holding Rin bridal style in his arms. Both were injured from the crash, but alive. And all at once, tears of joy and relief sprouted from their eyes.


	21. The End

**-Kohaku's Face-**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find himself resting in one of his mother's rooms. Painfully, he used his elbows to prop himself up and looked around – no Rin. Then he remembered, as soon as they flew back to Utsukushii's palace, he collapsed from exhaustion. There were still some parts of the battle with Naraku that he could not remember, and he wanted to know all the details of it.

Sliding the thin paper door open with his strong hands, he was surprised to see Inuyasha and his friends sitting on the floor outside his door, talking. Kagome was bandaging her husband's arms and legs, spraying a strange substance onto his open cuts and rinsing out cold cloths for Sango and Miroku's foreheads.

"Oh, Uncle Sesshomaru! You're awake!" Kiyoto joyfully stated, waving. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and nodded. "We were so worried about you, are you well?" the boy continued.

Sesshomaru sighed, "yes, I am, I trust you and your family are too?"

Inuyasha looked surprised at Sesshomaru's interest in his family's health and winced when Kagome sprayed him again. "Hey, Sesshomaru, wait here with us. Rin and your daughter are just in the kitchen."

Sure enough, at the sound of Sesshomaru's name, Rin burst out of the room and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her warm face against his chest.

"Sesshomaru! You're awake! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Sesshomaru looked down at her and his facial expressions immediately warmed. Half smiling, he rested a hand on the back of her head and leaned his cheek against the top of her hair. "Of course, I'm glad to see you in such good health, Rin."

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken's voice came from the kitchen. The imp ran, his little feet pattering against the hardwood floor and immediately dropped to his knees, kissing his lord's feet. "You're a demon again! A beautiful, strong, immortal demon!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and brushed him off. "Jaken, stop," he softly commanded.

Utsukushii, carrying Mitsuki in her arms, drifted in and blinked slowly at her son. "Welcome home."

* * *

**-Old Flea, Myoga-**

"Kagome, cut it out! It hurts!" Inuyasha exclaimed as she applied an ointment on his face. But there was another kind of pain he felt on the back of his neck…a twinge almost. Slapping it, he looked at his palm curiously and twitched his ears. "Myoga? What the heck, what are you doing here?"

"Who's Myoga?" Kiyoto asked his father, looking at the small, now flattened creature in his hands.

His mother sighed and shook her head. "Son, Myoga is an old friend… well he's a friend until there's danger, then he's just a flea."

"Nice to see you too," Myoga grumbled, picking himself up from the floor. "Anyways, I didn't come for Master Inuyasha!" The little flea jumped four times before landing on Mitsuki's face and sucked away.

Utsukushii's eyes widened as she flicked him off.

"She's just as delicious as Master Inuyasha! Maybe even better!"

Miroku picked him up with two fingers and narrowed his eyes. "So, why are you here then?"

"I came as soon as I could when I heard about Sesshomaru and Naraku!"

Sango sighed, scratching her head. "You mean you came as soon as you heard it was over?"

A bead of sweat rolled down the old flea's head as he gravely nodded.

* * *

**-Kagome and Inuyasha II-**

"It appears that Mitsuki has strangely immense power," Myoga said, crossing his little arms and nodding to himself. "The fact that she can summon a barrier strong enough to keep Naraku at bay at such a young age truly is a curious thing."

Rin held Mitsuki on her lap, watching the baby suck her fingers and try to crawl onto Sesshomaru. She smiled and watched him pick her up.

"In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Kiyoto and Sura possessed similar strengths," he looked towards Inuyasha's children and nodded again. "You may not know it yet Kiyoto, but you are very strong, and destined for great things."

Kiyoto's eyes widened and twinkled with admiration.

"Unfortunately," Myoga stated, "because this is a true fact, you will not lead very easy lives I'm afraid."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and watched Inuyasha do the same. "What do you mean?" he coldly asked.

Myoga jumped up onto Sesshomaru's knee. "Your daughter is rare, Sesshomaru. Imagine how many demons will strive to kill her, want her, and try to take her away from you."

Utsukushii's mouth formed a tight line in disapproval. She knew it was true –and yet didn't want to imagine demons laying a finger on her granddaughter.

"You too, Inuyasha," Myoga warned. "You better be on your toes until Kiyoto and Sura are old enough to defend for themselves!"

Inuyasha grunted and Kagome's eyes showed deep concern for their future. "All things considered," the flea said, "I'm happy to announce that the Western Lands are free of evil and you can move back whenever you choose."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word as Myoga jumped to gather his things and leave. "I must be off; Totosai is expecting me to tell him of your well being so he can start forging swords for your children."

As he left, Sesshomaru stood and held Rin's hand, leading her outside to the garden.

* * *

**-Homeage for Inuyasha (Piano Solo)-**

The skies had cleared to reveal the refreshing blue that had been hidden by the demonic aura for so long. The clouds were wispy and the breeze smelled once again of freshly bloomed flowers. They sat on one of Utsukushii's garden benches under the wise and sagging willow.

"Sesshomaru? Is something the matter?" Rin inquired, rubbing the smoothness of his hand with her own. There was a moment of silence as only the birds could be heard flapping their wings.

"Rin," he stared right at her. It was strange and relieving to see the glow in his eyes and the markings of his face as opposed to the human form she was exposed to not too long ago. "I fear for Mitsuki." He gulped.

Rin weakly smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into him. "Why? You don't have faith in her strengths?"

"No, I don't have faith in my own."

She looked up at him as he stared out into nothing. She knew that expression, he was being serious. Naturally, she lifted a hand onto his face. "Sesshomaru, what do you mean?"

"These past few days, I almost lost my life trying to protect you and Mitsuki. I… I was afraid of ending up just like _him_."

"Just like who?" she titled her head to the side.

"Just like father."

She understood immediately and breathed in the fresh scent of flowers and took his hand. "Come," she said as she led him into the area where the familiar blue flowers grew low to the ground – the Midnight Flowers.

Sesshomaru followed without question and noticed where they were.

"Sesshomaru, I heard these are your favorite," she smiled, bending over to pick one. He took it from her pale hand and placed it in her hair, just as he did when she was a child. The deep blue contrasted beautifully against her dark irises. "They're mine too, do you know why?" she asked softly.

The breeze pushed her kimono up slightly and caused their hair to dance ever so gently. "Because," she continued, "because they're just like you."

He looked at her questioningly.

"These flowers wither and die sometimes, but only to preserve their seeds. At midnight on the night of the full moon, they persevere and bloom beautifully again, with their new saplings." She laughed to herself. "My point is you don't have to worry about your lack of faith in yourself."

He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced with the feel of her lips against his. Slowly, she parted and whispered "because I have all the faith in the world… in you."

Warmth spread across his body as he grabbed the sides of her upper arms and pressed her against him. Their kiss was long waited for and terribly missed. In this moment, with the flower petals circling around them, Sesshomaru realized what she meant. Now that he had a family, nothing else mattered.

Utsukushii watched from a distance, holding Mitsuki and smiled to herself, gently placing a kiss on her granddaughter's forehead. "He is just like his father in so many ways…" she turned her head to see her son embrace the woman he loves and shook her head. "But so unlike him."

As she walked away, her lavish robes dragging on the floor, Rin and Sesshomaru held each other, finally knowing what lay ahead of them and vowing to protect each other for as long as they could.

* * *

(a/n): The end of my story! I want to thank all of you for reviewing and alerting me! I've gotten so many visitors and I'm so happy! ^^ I hope the ending was somewhat fulfilling. I'm planning on working on a new story right away, so if you have any ideas, PLEASE MESSAGE ME! I will gladly try to make a story based on your idea.


	22. Human Sesshomaru Pictures

****

Hey, i know this isn't a chapter, and sorry if this disapointed you BUT! I NEEDED TO SHARE THIS.

I was browsing deviantart the other day and I found these perfect pictures for my story. I know some of you had a hard time imagining Sesshomaru as a mortal... to be honest i did too. and sorry if you've already seen these pictures before!

h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q = h u m a n % 2 0 s e s s h o m a r u & o r d e r = 9 & o f f s e t = 0 # / d 2 c t q x a

I had to add the spaces between each letter because fanfiction doesn't allow link sharing, so sorry for the inconvenience!

h t t p : / / s h e d v i l 1 9 8 5 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / H u m a n - S e s s h o m a r u - 1 - 1 4 2 4 7 3 0 3 8

h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q h = & s e c t i o n = & g l o b a l = 1 & q = m o r t a l + s e s s h o m a r u # / d r v 8 q x


End file.
